Killer Instinct: Brute Force
by Ecryptic
Summary: The lights are on, the camera is rolling, and the blood is ready to be spilled! Watch the story unfold as Ultratech's tournament begins.
1. Past and Future

**Killer Instinct: Brute Force**

The cry of the wounded penetrated the stale air. A battlefield that once was fertile and green was now only a mixture of mud and blood. A lone vulture flew down and attacked the open wound of a dead soldier. It swallowed the decaying flesh for its aching stomach. For many of these warriors, the battle was over. But for their respective leaders, the battle still continued.

The two warlords of the broken armies were locked in a titanic battle with the Earth as the grand prize. Eyedol, a giant two-headed creature of immense size let out a roar as he raised his spiked club in the air. His two one-eyes glowed with evil intentions as he faced the last obstacle in his path to his world domination.

With a shriek, that obstacle which was a terrifying giant gargoyle that went by the name of Gargos. Gargo's wingspan greatly spread out which left a large shadow over Eyedol as the creature hovered in the air in front of the crimson sun.

While Eyedol had an advantage in size, Gargos had the advantage of swiftness. Both were equal in strength.

Gargos flew down and avoided Eyedol's massive club which hit only the ground and left a crater in the ground. Gargos then attacked Eyedol from behind with a simple shove that almost took Eyedol off his feet.

Gargos enjoyed his little game with his opponent. He considered Eyedol to be a simpleton, a minor obstacle to his path for world domination.

Eyedol took another swing at Gargos who responded with a giant fireball from his mouth that hit Eyedol with such great force that the creature went flying. Eyedol hit the ground with impact and dragged a couple of feet as he finally came to a rest.

Gargos dropped on top of him with a horrible shriek. His wings flapped madly behind him. Eyedol dropped his club and grabbed Gargos wrists to prevent the gargoyle from scratching him.

Gargos took a few bites at Eyedol's heads only to be met with empty air. Eyedol swung one of his fists, which connected against the side of Gargos's head.

Gargos let out a roar of pain as stone fragments threw themselves away from the blow. He clawed a deep gash into Eyedol's chest. Eyedol roared with rage and responded with another fist to the head. He quickly grabbed his club and struck such a blow on top of Gargos's head that it shook him senseless. Eyedol then grabbed Gargos by the throat and threw him across the field.

Gargos momentum was stopped by a large rock which cracked from the impact. Eyedol slowly got up and then charged and jumped in the air, his weapon ready to smash down onto the head of his enemy. Gargos rolled out at the last second as the club smashed through the rock. Stones of the small and medium quality rose and fell like shooting stars onto the ground.

Eyedol quickly turned attention to where his foe had rolled to. He noticed that Gargos was not there. He quickly took a defensive position as both his heads searched the area. Suddenly he felt something lift him up as Gargos picked up Eyedol many feet in the air. In this position, Eyedol's brutal attacks were worthless.

Gargos let Eyedol go and watched with sick happiness as Eyedol plummeted to the soil and hit the ground with a crashing boom, a nuclear explosion of dust was spit out and then settled. Gargos slowly hovered down and landed. Small traces of fire filter out through his razor-sharp teeth as he grinned. Victory was his.

Gargos victory was short-lived though as Eyedol jumped out with a roar and grabbed Gargos around the throat. Gargos surprise reaction was a hand to the throat as well. Both roared and screeched at each other. Both knew only one would walk out of this battle alive.

But neither of them will walk out the victor as both of them were engulfed in a bright light. They then vanished. No trace of them at all. A vulture let out a squawk before it flew off

Only a small distance from where the warlords battled stood a woman who slowly fell to her knees. A sharp outtake of breath released from her lungs, her sign of exhaustion. She was young, exotic-looking, and had blond hair that flowed down. She looked like she was a woman of the Amazon. In fact she was a woman of the Amazon.

Her moment of relief was cut short as she turned her head around to see a small group of people approach her. They were her people, her fellow Amazon. One particular person, an older woman who wore a great headdress decorated with green feathers stepped forward.

"Is it done, Maya?" said the older woman.

"Yes, Nadja." said Maya.

"You have done a great deed for this planet," The older woman approached Maya and with a wave of her hand commanded the younger woman to rise. "You are officially a high priestess of the Amazon."

"Thank you."

Maya couldn't help but let out a sigh. She thought she had stopped Armageddon. That she had stopped the end of the world.

The reality is that she only prevented it.

THE FUTURE

Centuries had passed. The world had changed much since the warlords were sent to Limbo. It was all not for the better. While the warlords have faded into being only a gruesome fairy tale to tell children at night, the world started to progress worse. Governments had collapsed, crime was at an all time high, employment was at an all time low, and pollution painted the sky with chemicals.

Mega corporations ruled the planet with an iron grip. In the hands of greedy warmongers, the corporations constantly waged war against each other for what was left of the earth's wealth. In the end, a corporation known as Ultratech rose out of the ashes of others to become the top one. Instead of attacking their competitors directly, Ultratech sold other corporations weapons which they used against each other with Ultratech profiting.

The corporations destroyed each other and Ultratech reaped the profits. But Ultratech was much worse than what people imagined. Stories of civilians picked off the streets and taken within the many factories and did not return were common. Untold atrocities occur within Ultratech's labs are a closed secret or basically, people refused to acknowledge. Soon Ultratech started to look at ways to test out new weapons in new settings. This is the beginning of that story…

_

* * *

_

_NO!_

Her naked body twisted within the covers as her head switched from side to side. Her movements become more frantic as her once peaceful sleep is invaded by a nightmare that had taken hold.

_No, no, no! Not again._

One of her hands slowly crept underneath her pillow.

"Joseph!" screamed the woman as she quickly rose up. In her hands a Beretta that desperately searched for the enemy that wasn't there.

Her heart raced as small streams of sweat glistened off her body. Her neck length black hair stuck to her skin. When she saw there was no one, she reluctantly lowered her weapon and back into its hidden spot. She then placed her head into her hands as she tried to forget the terrible nightmare that had followed her for many months.

She headed to the bathroom and splashed cold water onto her face. She got a good look at the face that the mirror projected back at her. The whites of her eyes raked with red lines. It had affected a great deal. The insomniac patterns she followed to prevent to see that nightmare had taken their toll.

She heard a ringing noise from inside the bedroom. She picked up the cell phone.

"Hello?"

"An orchid had been known to have over 24'000 species. Of course, that was before they were wiped out by the acid rain. It's hard how much we can wipe out in matter of days if we really put our mind to it."

Orchid recognized the voice.

"You shouldn't be calling me Griffin. They can trace this."

Griffin stiffed his laughter.

"Yes, but that's if they can break through the many barriers I've planted up. Miles and mile of codes that they have to decipher, and I'm not forgetting that nasty virus I have planted in as my last resort which would make their computers self-destruct. I'm not stupid, Orchid. I'm how you say…superior in intelligence."

Orchid rolled her eyes as she opened her closet and looked for something to wear to work. Her apartment was a mess, which she knew. She also knew there was nothing wearable that lied on the floor.

"Listen Griffin, if you don't have anything important to say, I'm hanging up."

"Ah, but I do Orchid."

"What?" she questioned with irradiation.

"You were able to get the information I requested, did you not?"

"Yeah, I got it. Took about five hours but I got it. It's all here."

"Good…I'm not going to question how you got it."

Orchid smirked.

"I didn't screw anyone if that's what you thinking."

"Well, that's somewhat blunt. Something I wouldn't have said."

"That's because I would have kick your teeth in the next time I see you."

"Exactly…but then you wouldn't exactly be seeing me. That would compromise both of us."

Griffin cleared his throat.

"Bring it over at the usual place when you have a chance. I would like to decipher it and see what I could do with it."

"Okay."

"Good, then I bid you farewell, Black Orchid."

The sound of Griffin hanging up was Orchid's cue to close her phone. She looked around her apartment. It was definitely unkempt. She never did have the time to clean it and today would be no exception.


	2. Observance

Dr. Cornelius observed the fly as it flew around. His pupils traced the insect as it flew around as an annoying buzz echoed throughout Cornelius head. He waited patiently for the opportune moment.

The fly landed on a steel table and Cornelius slammed his hand down. Cornelius smiled when he heard a satisfying squish, the trumpets of his victory sounded in his head. Opportune moment achieved.

He looked at the entrails of the insect in his palm and slowly rubbed his gloved hand against the edge of the steel table to wipe the remains off. He looked out the window of the control room into what seem to be a large circular room below. A lone chair like one might find at the dentist in the middle inside a small glass chamber.

Scientists were inside that checked to make sure everything was working properly.

"Well, how is it coming?"

Cornelius spun his wheelchair around. He lost his legs to a rare disease. It was one of the main reasons why he was who he was today, a scientist. While the option of robotic legs was well within his reach, he much preferred to think that he was still a man of flesh.

"Everything is going great, Mr. Leviton. Everything is in place and we're ready to begin. All we need now is our test subject."

Drago Leviton looked down at his watch. A powerful man in both built and strength, one would think he would belong in a professional wrestling ring instead of being the CEO of Ultratech. A lone braided ponytail of the color of coal reached down between his shoulder blades.

"Then our test subject should be arriving any moment by now."

That test subject was Matt Anions who walked through the halls of the large underground lab. At least he tried to walk. It was hard because of the handcuffs that were wrapped around his wrists and ankles connected by a lone steel chain kept his steps into baby ones. The two armed security guards didn't help matters either.

Matt looked to be a loner. His eyes were bright blue. The kind of blue you would see if you went to Artic and the sun was out and you were looking out to see the color of the sea. A perfect set for a liar, a thief, and a murderer.

His bald head gleamed from the overhead lights and he had a deep scar on the right side of his cheek. A tattoo of a skull was plastered on the back of his head. He wore a orange jumpsuit. A permanent grin on his face as scientists moved out of his way.

They stopped outside a large door made of pure steel. A large 3 in the color of white showed it's presence on it. One of the guards walked forward to type in a code that would allow them to enter. Matt turned to the other guard.

"Hitting the donuts a little bit hard, don't you think rent-a-cop?"

The security guard grumbled and tried to ignore the cocky prisoner.

"Hey, don't act all piss at me. It's not like I slept with your girlfriend last night."

Matt's grin grew wider.

"Or did I?"

Matt let out a laugh that was cut short by a nightstick to the stomach. He dropped to his knees as he laughed and grasp for breath at the same time, a difficult task.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was wrong…I meant your mother."

The guard roughly picked up Matt and pushed him forward into the room.

The three walked into the circular room. Scientist were buzzing around like work bees in the honeycomb. A female scientist walked up to the group. She was of Asian descent, a young beauty. She carried a clipboard in one hand and a pen in another.

"Mr. Matt Anions, you were convicted of armed robbery, assault with a deadly weapon, and double homicide. You were sentenced to forty years in prison."

Matt smiled.

"They forgot to add in littering I believe."

The female scientist continued as like she did not hear what he said..

"You have been given a great opportunity, Mr. Anions. It will be one that you will not forget. Your debt to society will be fulfilled for your role in our experiment. I am Dr. Yakamino."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. Let's cut the shit and get this over with. I didn't come here to get a lecture."

Yakamino gave Matt a dirty look as Matt was taken to the lone glass chamber in the center of the room. He was strapped in tight.

Yakamino nodded toward one of her fellow scientist who moved forward with a syringe with a needle. The syringe glowed with a unique orange.

"Hey, what's that shit?" demanded Matt. His voice turned hostile as he tried to move but the straps held a firm grip on him.

"Oh, it's just a one part of the chemical. Nothing to worry, it is harmless."

Matt felt them disinfect the area of his arm and stuck him with the needle. The orange slowly disappeared as it exits out the syringe and into his veins.

Matt turned to Yakamino with a sly grin.

"Maybe I stick you sometime, doctor."

He pressed his lips together and let out a smooching sound. Yakamino ignored him as she nodded toward another scientist who was at a control panel. A few press of the buttons and Matt was locked in the chamber.

Slowly, a yellow gas begun to filtered in the chamber and started to fill in the chamber. Matt looked around, his head rapidly moved side to side.

"Hey! Hey!" he screamed. He strained against the bonds that bind him but it was useless. He cannot move. The yellow smoke took over the chambers inside and Matt vanished.

Drago rubbed his chin as he observed the project. He looked down at Cornelius who looked up at Drago. Dr. Cornelius honestly did not like Drago one bit. The man had a close eye over Cornelius shoulder the whole time. It made Cornelius slightly paranoid and unease that there was a shadow behind him that was not his own.

A constant attack of beeps is heard as both men turned to the sound. Dr. Cornelius slowly moved his wheelchair over to the panel and typed in a few commands. Cornelius read the information that popped on the screen.

"Interesting,"

Drago slowly walked over.

"What is it?" he demanded.

Drago was the type that wanted answers and wanted them now. He was a man of little patience.

Cornelius typed on the keyboard a little bit more.

"The temperature in the chamber is rising dramatically. It's up to one-hundred degrees now."

Cornelius typed more.

"Now it's up to two hundred. It's rising at an incredible rate. The glass cannot sustain the rising temperature for much longer; I'm going to have to evacuate the room."

Cornelius reached over to hit the alarm button but Drago's hand stopped him. Cornelius looked up at Drago and knew there was no fighting with the man. He could try but he would fail. He slowly let his hand dropped and turned to the chamber.

The yellow smoke now twirled into a tornado. Red and orange managed to seep in and made the tornado look it was on fire. The tornado picked up speed and went faster and faster by the second.

"Alert! Alert! Maximum chamber temperature breached! Maximum chamber temperature breached!" said the computerized voice from the panel.

The glass shattered as personnel dove for cover. Glass shards reached high speeds which turned them into deadly projectiles. Two unfortunate scientists were in the way and were cut down. Electronic equipment was ruin as their vital systems were penetrated by the shards.

"Chamber room 3 is on lockdown. Chamber room 3 is on lockdown." said the computer voice. Its soothing voice contradicted with the chaos held within the room.

Cornelius and Drago watched from the safety of the control room as the lights went out in the chamber room to be replaced by the on and off glow of the red alarm lights. Cornelius looked at his fellow scientist in pain and scared for their lives. He wanted to help them.

"We need to get them out of there!"

Drago did not hear Cornelius pleas. He was distracted by what was going inside the chamber.

"What is that?" he said as he pointed at the chamber. His voice was calm. It was like he seen anarchy before on a everyday basis.

Cornelius looked over at the chamber. He saw that the smoke had cleared. Instead there was a man there. It was Matt, more emphasis on that it WAS Matt. The creature slowly walked out and left a piece of melted floor with each step he took.

The creature's body was made out of fire that took on a partial form of what was Matt's body. The only difference was that there no clothes, only the outline of his body. No eyes, only more flames.

He slowly stood there as the crackle of fire from his body echoed through the room. Suddenly one of the security guards pulled out his Beretta. The weapon pointed at Matt. Still it gave no comfort that the man's hands shake as fear took over.

"Ok……Matt……..I want you….to put your hands….behind your head….slowly."

The guard's words didn't seem to have any effect at first. Maybe it was due to the fact that words came out of. Matt's hands slowly went up. The guard breathed a little bit easier.

"That's better. Now why don't we…"

The guard didn't get to finish his sentence as a fireball hit him square in the chest and went right through that left a hole. The guard struggled to get words out before he collapsed into a heap onto the floor.

The room went into chaos as Matt started the massacre. Matt threw out a stream of intense fire at the other guard who pulled out his gun. The stream covered not only the gun but the man's arm as well. His screams echoed throughout the room as his arm melted to a blackened stump.

Matt hit a scientist in the jaw and watched with sick satisfaction as part of the man's face dissolved away. The man fell to the floor into a fit of seizures.

Each scientist met a gruesome end as Matt massacred the team. One by one they all fell by his hand.

Dr. Cornelius felt sick to his stomach. His fellow scientists, the men and women that he worked with for all these years: dead. He could not do anything about it. Drago on the other hand had a different expression: excitement.

Matt looked around the room as he hoped for new victims to pop up. He was disappointed that he went through them so quickly. He wanted to kill. He wanted them to suffer like he was. Then something caught his eye. Matt walked over and overturned a desk. Dr. Yakamino sat there, surprised, and in the open.

She blinked.

Then she screamed.

With a permanent expression of fear plastered on her face, she tried to run away. Matt quickly let out a stream of fire from his hand which hit the doctor on the side of her lower leg. She screamed with pain and she dropped to the floor with a thud. She tried to drag herself to the exit but Matt reached her first.

He grabbed her up by the shoulders and she expressed pain as Matt's hands went through her lab coat and clothes to her flesh.

"I told you that I would stick you."

Her eyes open wide with surprise.

"Now, I got one more thing to do."

Before Yakamino could do anything, his lips met with hers. All she felt was fire. Her screams for help were muffled as her skin melt away from her face and her whole body caught on fire. Matt let go off Yakamino as she fell lifeless and still burning onto the ground. The smell of burning flesh intoxicated him like a new drug. It was his new fix.

Slowly, he turned his attention to the people in the control room, specifically, Cornelius and Drago. He pointed at them.

"I want out!" he screamed.

Drago smiled with cockiness and pushed a button so that he could speak into the room.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

Matt gave his response as he unloaded a sphere of fire at the window. Cornelius covered his head as the fireball impacted the window which shuddered but did not break. Drago kept the smile on his face as he pushed another button.

Matt started to feel strange, weak actually. He felt himself start to shrink. He tried to breathe but it seemed like oxygen was not going into his lungs. The air did not reach where he needed it most. He fell down to his knees and laid in a fetal position as he got weaker and weaker.

"How about we make a deal, Matt?"

Matt knew he had no choice. He nodded his head. Drago laughed, joyful with the answer.

"Good answer, Matt. Good answer."

* * *

Orchid made her way toward the warehouse. The building that used to house a business looked to be falling apart. The docks which were a major part of the economy of yesteryear were now only a shell. Boats rusted by the sea and years stood silent.

Orchid wore a red dress suit with black heels; her hair was wrapped in a ponytail by a silver clip. It met the standards of a secretary who works for Ultratech.

She did admit that she stuck out like a sore thumb around the area. Only the homeless and gang members hanged around the docks. She slowly made her way into the warehouse.

Cobwebs covered the ceiling. Sunlight showed through the holes left in the walls. Mountains of rubble reached toward the sky. It reeked of old.

"Hello?"

Her voice was only met with the quiet and the occasional sound of a seagull.

"Hello?"

She was about to give up.

"You're late."

Orchid turned around and took a defensive martial arts stance. Right there in front of her stood a man with long white hair. He was wearing a business suit that was also white.

Orchid returned to her normal stance.

"And you shouldn't be sneaking up on people, Streak."

Streak smirked.

"And you shouldn't be allowing people like me to sneak up on people like you when you're fully capable of making sure they don't."

Orchid shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right."

"Do you have the disk?" inquired the man.

Orchid pulled out the disk from her purse. Streak took it and held it up in the light.

"Griffin will be pleased. He and the resistance are thankful. This will help us out greatly once Griffin breaks into it. At least hopefully, it will be easy to break into."

Orchid smiled.

"Griffin would be disappointed if it is. He likes a challenge. It helps build up that ego of his."

Streak smiled as well.

"Yes, and one of these days he might meet something that will best him."

"Be sure to tell me when here does."

Streak nodded and turned to walk away.

"I will. Take care Orchid."

Orchid watched as Streak walked away into the darkness. She turned to walked out of the warehouse. Once she got out, she was stopped short. Three men looked at her hungry. They looked like they just got out of the gutter. The wore red bandanas.

_Infernos._

The Infernos were a local gang that hanged around the area. Not dangerous but defiantly not someone to mess with.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we got here." said the man in the middle with a Hispanic accent.

The Inferno leader continued after he licked his lips.

"You seem a bit lost. Perhaps we can help you find your way back?"

Thanks but no thanks," said Orchid sternly. "I can find my way back perfectly."

Orchid started to walk around the men but one got in her way, a chunky, tattooed man with yellow teeth with a chain in his hand.

"Oh, I say you should reconsider."

The leader had a small laugh. It was cut short as Orchid's fist hit him directly in the nose. He fell back against the wall as he grabbed his nose in pain. The chubby Inferno attack with his chain but Orchid ducked and slammed her high heel down on the man's foot.

The man yelled in pain as the point broke bones in his foot. The other Inferno member moved forward only to receive a foot into the gut. He dropped down to his knees as he tried to breathe.

The chubby member tried to attack with chain again with limited success. The chain wrapped around Orchid's arm. She pulled forward and wrapped the chain around the man's neck as he past.

She pulled down and Chubby's neck snapped as the chain tightened. He fell down lifeless. Orchid then turned and ducked a hook from the other member. She slammed her fist into the member's groin. She then twisted his head quickly to the side and ended his life.

Orchid evaded a strike from the Inferno leader with an iron. His nose was out of shape and in a mess of blood. He swung wildly with his swings not hitting Orchid at all. Suddenly Orchid reached into her purse and pulled what looked to be a circular object.

She pushed a button on the side and a flash of light expanded up. Orchid attacked the pipe first and sliced right through it easily. The leader dropped the pipe out of shock, Orchid then directed the light into his neck. The light went right through and at first it looked like it done no harm.

The leader just stood there, his eyes open like he was a deer caught in headlights. His head fell from his body and landed with a thud. The body dropped a second later. Orchid looked around at the dead men and then looked around for any witnesses. When she convinced herself there wasn't any, she pushed the button and the light disappeared.

She put the weapon back into the purse as she walked off. She though her actions were not seen by anybody.

She was wrong.

A lone man saw everything. He was dressed in a blue ninja outfit. His face covered by a mask and his short brown hair waved in the wind freely, a sword in its sheath on his back.

He watched as she vanished in the distance. Then he too vanished.


	3. Blood Runs Cold

Chapter 3

Drago walked through the dim lit hallway, a lit cigar in one hand and his other behind his back. He strolled as Dr. Cornelius followed along. Drago noticed that Cornelius was not at ease. He knew it because of the incident that happened in chamber room 3 a few minutes ago.

"Cornelius, Cornelius. Do not worry. There was nothing you can do."

Cornelius looked up at Drago with a blank face.

"There was plenty I could have done. I could have saved them…somehow…if I was…"

"You're being foolish, Cornelius," interrupted Drago. "You're half the man you used to be, physically and mentally."

Cornelius was not amused at Drago's shot at his physical handicap. Just because half of his body was gone did not mean he was worthless. He could have saved those people if Drago let him get them out before the chamber exploded, before that abomination got to them.

"Project Cinder was a success anyways, Cornelius. We finally have a competitor worthy of our unexpected guest in the Killer Instinct Tournament."

"You mean the ice being? You want him to take on Cinder?" questioned Cornelius.

Cornelius was of course talking about the alien that crash landed on the planet, one whose body was made of an icy liquid substance. Ultratech quickly captured the creature and his ship to run tests.

"Yes, that's who I mean. It has the potential of being a pure ratings grabber. Fire and ice are quite opposite of each other. Fire can destroy water, water can destroy fire. This is just dripping of main event!"

"But you don't even know if that alien is capable of fighting! He could be massacred"

Drago smiled.

"Well then it will be a lesson for all of us and that lesson is that we need to find better alien competitors. Ratings call for that."

Cornelius clenched his fists.

"You….you…"

"What, Cornelius? What? What is it that you wish to say to the man who pays the money for your equipment? Who provides you with an endless stream of staff and resources to help you conduct your experiments? Who has waited on you hand and foot to make sure that everything was alright? "

The doctor looked away for he knew the answer.

"And what is that I ask for return? Oh, just for you to provide me with one or two experiments that I would like to have. Is that too much to ask? Is it? Because if it is then I can just send you back to the hellhole you called a clinic! Trying to save the poor and the homeless with outdated equipment and expired pills! Do you want that? I can damn well give that to you if you want it so badly!"

Dr. Cornelius shook his head in disagreement. He always had a sneaking suspicion that Drago had grown mad with power even since he became CEO of Ultratech. How he seemed to put everybody at risk for his own conquest of greed. He was a dangerous man to be around with and it did not matter if you're his friend or foe. His outburst had become a part of the norm for him

"Good. And speaking of MY experiments, how is my Cyborg Prototype?"

Dr. Cornelius was snapped out of his thoughts by the question.

"It has gone very well, Drago. Besides the need to be battle tested, you will be very impressed with its capabilities."

Drago let out a small chuckle.

"Let's hope that you're right, Dr. Cornelius. I hate to be disappointed. I know you wouldn't want that either."

Drago let out a long puff of smoke and then continued.

"But I must now return to the corporate office. Business calls me. The tournament will start soon. Everything must be prepared."

With that said Drago walked off. Dr. Cornelius bit his lip until he tasted blood on his lip. He slowly wheeled down a different hallway. He despised Drago more with every day. Drago wanted weapons of war and not cures for diseases. He wanted to end life, not save it which went against Cornelius's philosophy.

He slowly wheeled his way toward the opposite way Drago headed. Cornelius made his way onto the elevator and pushed a couple of buttons. The machine started off with a jolt and made its way down.

A minute passed by and the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Cornelius made his way out and noticed a large, imposing man in front of him. The man wore a dark military uniform with armor that covered the front and back with steel shoulder pads. He also wore black gloves and combat boots. What looked like a motorcycle helmet with a dark visor covered his eyes and face. A large automatic weapon was held in his hands hot, loaded, and ready to go at a moment's notice.

A mercenary.

Drago prefer to hire mercenaries instead of regular security guards for important areas. Regular people go for security guard jobs. Regular people have families, have feelings, worry about escaping with their lives. A mercenary on the other hand cares about two things. Doing their job and the how much they're going to get once their job is complete. Drago had plenty of money which would explain why he had almost three hundred to guard the base and the island. That enormous compared to the staff of thirty-five security guards and eighty-seven scientists.

Dr. Cornelius slowly made his way past the man. He knew that the man watched him. Cornelius made his way through the twisted and curved hallways to finally reach his destination.

A lone steel door with the roman numerals XX above it.

Dr. Cornelius pulled out a keycard and swiped it through the card reader. With a hiss the door slowly opened vertically. Dr. Cornelius made his way inside.

In front of him stood the ice alien, Glacius who was bound upright to a pole. Cornelius knew that Glacius could have easily broken the bonds or slip out of them. But he also knew that Glacius was warned that there sensors on those same bonds. If the bonds were broken or if there was nobody underneath while the security system was still on, the room would seal off and it would be eight-hundred degrees hotter. Not good for someone made of ice.

"They found you an opponent." said Cornelius.

Glacius did not say a word.

"He was human. Now he's just something that I…created, a being of living flame. He massacred my whole team."

"I'm sorry for you loss." responded Glacius. His voice had no sense of emotion. While it did sound like the alien was…cold, Cornelius knew that was how the alien seem to speak.

"He knows how to kill. He wants to kill, kill you especially since he would be granted freedom if he does."

"Then I will kill him. I will earn my freedom."

"That is if Drago will keep his promise."

Glacius narrowed his eyes and his head turned slightly to the side like he couldn't understand Cornelius. Cornelius continued.

"Drago has a habit of not keeping his end of the bargain when it does not benefit him. He is using you and Cinder for ratings. It's sickening and barbaric."

"The human race usually is when they're at the end of their rope."

Cornelius was surprised at Glacius's response. But deep down he knew it was true. The human race had degraded to being savages today. He didn't blame the majority of the people, only the ones that had all the power. People who have the wealth, who have the weapons, and who would use force as a way to produce fear. Ones just like Drago.

Cornelius nodded.

"It's funny. We pride ourselves on our advancement and it could very well be the thing that could destroy us. The human race wiped out by its own weapons. There's nothing that can save us from that damnation."

"There's hope."

Cornelius turned to Glacius. Glacius looked Cornelius straight in the eye.

"There's always hope. It has kept me alive for this long. Perhaps your race could benefit from it as I have."

"I think the people had lost hope a long time ago."

"No. All you need is a spark. One spark and a fire will spread. That's all it will take. Where there's hope, there is always a will…a will to survive."

Cornelius shook his head.

"I used to believe that. But that was years ago."

"Then have hope, have will, and create the spark so others feel empower."

Before Cornelius could answer, the door suddenly opened and three mercenaries entered the room.

"Dr. Cornelius." said the lead mercenary.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed the scientist, irritated at the intrusion.

"You must come with us, sir."

"I'm busy!"

Dr. Cornelius then heard the safety on the rifle unlocked, an audible click that echoed through the cell.

"Your business is finished. You're only to have limited time with this subject, Mr. Leviton's orders."

Dr. Cornelius was thinking about telling the mercenary to shove it but he knew that with that automatic rifle aimed at his head that was not the best of his options.

"Fine."

Dr. Cornelius started to move out of the area but he quickly gave Glacius a nod before he left. Glacius returned the nod. The mercenaries followed the scientist and the door closed which left Glacius in total darkness.

Glacius prefered being in the dark. It was the only way that he could think of his home planet. The only way that he was able to escape the hell he was in even if it was only temporary.


	4. Wolf Sense

The Mil Mi-24 military helicopter hovered over Ultratech's public HQ's helipad. Its blades slowly losing speed as the machine stared a downward fall. Drago bought at least more than a dozen of them and outfitted one for his personal use. The copter rocked as it hit solid ground and Drago's drink of champagne slightly spilled over and ran down the side of the glass. Drago held the drink with other hand as he slowly waved his hand away to force the drips to disappear with a scorn look on his face.

Yep, somebody was definitely getting fired.

The back hatches open as Drago made his way out of the vehicle. A lanky assistant made his way toward Drago. His silence was kept as Drago held his up for him not to speak. He made his way down into his penthouse. It was a luxury that he had earned for being the CEO and president of Ultratech.

The whole entire area was very plain actually. Open spaces with only a small amount of furniture spaced out. He made his way to his office which was separated from the rest of the penthouse by a walls and a door. The office was like the rest of the penthouse. Minimum amounts of furniture in large, available space. There was a desk with an office chair, a bookcase, and windows that overlooked the city. Not to mention the liquor bar with different brands of alcohol that enjoyed immensely. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and chugged that down. He then poured himself another and chugged down that one too.

"Well, aren't our nerves on end?" said someone with a semi-thick European accent.

Drago quickly turned around. He thought he was alone in his office. He looked toward his office chair which was turned away from him, occupied by someone that was not him.

"No, it's more of a drinking problem instead. But that's beside the point which is who are you and how the hell did you get in my penthouse!?"

"I guess you would not believe me if I told you that I found the key under the doormat?"

"Yes, but purely on the fact that I don't even have a doormat or a key. So let's try a different answer."

"I climbed up seventy-five stories and opened the nearest window. Is that sufficient?"

"More believable than your last answer but whoever you are, I'm going to have to ask….no demand that you leave immediately before I call security! This is my office. This is my penthouse and you don't want to know what I do to people that piss me off!"

"Drago, Drago, Drago. Now is that anyway to treat one of your fine colleagues especially one that you abandoned so long ago?"

Confusion slowly made its way on Drago's face. The pieces to this puzzle were not fitting at all. It was really starting to piss him off.

"Who are you?"

Drago tried to make it sound like a demand but it only came out as almost a whisper. The chair slowly turned around and Drago was able to get a good look at the man that sat there. He lost footing as he made his way back almost like he was pushed back by an unknown force. The result of the shock he was experiencing right now.

"Sabrewulf!?"

Count Von Sabrewulf parted his lips to show a full set of white teeth. Well, except that they look more like fangs instead of human teeth. He was a man in forties, shoulder-length brown hair slicked back behind his ears. A mustache spilt in two with a naked spot between the two pieces of hair underneath his nose. He was well-built; almost like he had been doing it for years, which was impossible because the last time Drago saw Sabrewulf, he was a man of normal built.

Drago's throat became dry. His tongue sat there like a rock, unmoving. Funny, it also tasted what might a rock taste like.

"No, I'm glad to see that you're alive? That you're not dead? I expected something from you Drago considering that the last time we met, you couldn't keep that trap shut."

Drago finally swallowed and it felt like he took a basketball down his throat and into the pit of stomach. Drago kept his feelings in check. He was alone with a man he left for dead. The man had to definitely be looking for vengeance.

"I…I..I…it's nice to see you again, Sabrewulf. How are you?"

Drago was hoping that Sabrewulf was buying his little false act of fear.

"You know Drago; it's so nice of you to ask me that…"

Sabrewulf quickly stood up and slammed his fists against the desk which splintered the fine craftsmanship.

"You left me to die!" exclaimed Sabrewulf. His voice had an unbearable sound to it, like the roar of a wild animal.

Drago faked another gulped again as he slowly made his way back. He was not looking to escape, oh no, he was trying to formulate a plan of attack. All he had to do was waste a little bit more time. Sabrewulf continued.

"You left me in that castle to burn! You left me to suffer! Now…..now you left me with a….a…a disease…..a curse!"

Drago eyes widen.

"It worked!? You mean the experiment….it worked!?" His voice was somewhat filled with pride.

Sabrewulf let out a laugh that was borderline insanity.

"Worked…..I'm living proof am I not!? Or perhaps…you need a little…..more."

With that said, Sabrewulf leapt on top of the desk and then off it. The velocity sent him at great speeds at Drago which ended with both men crashing into the bookcase. Sabrewulf quickly picked up Drago with one hand and slammed him into the bookcase again which caused more of the books to fall.

Drago looked into Sabrewulf's eyes and saw that his former colleague's eyes had turned completely yellow. A clear drop of salvia played at the corners of one of his lips as his fangs got larger. He let out a heavy roar as Drago struggled to catch his breath.

"What…do you….want?" gasped Drago.

"I want to be cured!" screamed Sabrewulf.

"What if there is no cure?" question Drago as he felt his strength weakened.

Sabrewulf slowly bought Drago down to look him straight in the eye. Drago can smell the stench of the beast's breath.

"Then the satisfaction of killing you will be a temporary fix for me till one can be found!"

Drago then slammed his fist with great force against Sabrewulf's temple. The great blow forced Sabrewulf to fly through the room and against the wall. The marble wall cracked as Sabrewulf hit it with a thud and then dropped to the ground. Drago smiled and closed his fist.

"Pathetic fool! You think I've experimented only on you! I am not who I was before as much as you might wish it. I am actually more than that."

Sabrewulf got up slowly and turned his sights to Drago and let out a howl as hair started to sprout from his body. Bones snapped as they formed into new positions. His ears slowly reach the sky as his nose and mouth expanded outward.

"Come get some, little doggie." said Drago.

Sabrewulf let out another howl as he charged at Drago with his claws ready to dig deep in Drago's skin. They met only empty air as Drago sidestep and bought his fist down onto Sabrewulf's back.

Sabrewulf hit the ground and slid across it coming to a stop against the wall. Drago proceeded to kick Sabrewulf in the gut. The werewolf went into the ceiling and then landed hard on the floor. Drago then grabbed him around the collar and threw him headfirst into the bookcase which snapped the object in half.

Drago laughed as he made his way to his fallen ex-comrade.

"Sabrewulf, you surprise me. Even with all these abilities that you acquire, you still couldn't beat me. I guess you were always second-best."

Sabrewulf looked up at Drago with a whimper, weakened from Drago's quick but deadly assault, he was defenseless."

"You want a cure? You're going have to fight for it. It's the best you can do for me….old friend."

Drago then violently kicked Sabrewulf in the face which knocked out the beast. Drago then tightened his tie as he made his way to his desk. He pushed a button.

"Ann."

"Yes, Mr. Leviton."

"I've found a new contestant for the Killer Instinct tournament. Have a few mercenaries bought up to handle him."

"Yes, Mr. Leviton."

'Oh and Ann…"

"Yes, Mr. Leviton."

"He doesn't play well with others, so make sure he gets a private cell."

"Yes, Mr. Leviton."

"Thank you, Ann."

Drago sat back in his seat as he watched the sun set. A smile played on his lips. Tomorrow, the Killer Instinct tournament begins. Blood will be spilled and the ratings will go through the roof.


	5. Rip It!

CHAPTER 5

The island was only a speck in the sea. Though small when compared to the ocean, it was actually somewhat significantly bigger for a human being. It was about ten miles across. Actually it was ten miles even throughout the island.

Drago watched as the island got larger in his helicopter. He made the island himself. It was worth a lot of money but great things come to light when there are large amounts of money thrown at it. This island was unique in that it was able to house different combat zones. For example, the island was divided into four different areas.

First, there was the urban area. A small city filled with warehouses, apartments, even a couple of skyscrapers! It actually has working plumbing and electricity. But the city was not designed for someone to live in. No, it was designed for combat data and the Killer Instinct Tournament.

Second, there was the ice area. Mountains covered with snow and ice are apart of the area. A temple was built into the side of the mountain.

Third, there was the desert area. Plains of desert spread throughout the area. Only a large cube that was three miles high sat like a sore thumb with a ugly brown.

Finally, there was the jungle area, a dense forest of plants and wild animals. A hot climate drenches it with also small streams that run through into the sea. It was perfect for Drago's experiments to run around.

All of the ecosystems are maintained by the command base in the center of the island. The large satellite dish which broadcasted the pervious Killer Instinct Tournaments sat right on top of the base, ready to send out the signal that will show the world their entertainment.

The helicopter landed with a heavy thud. Drago was glad that this time he wasn't drinking anything. He walked out and dusted himself off and smiled at the sight before him. A platoon of about thirty mercenaries was at attention in front of him.

A man that wore a dark suit and sunglasses walked up to Drago. A bald that shined like it was rubbed recently with some kind of gel. He was only known as the Director, head of the entertainment division of Ultratech.

"Ah, Mr. Leviton, it is a pleasure once again for you to return for this year's Tournament."

"Everything is in preparation?"

The Director nodded. His smile was full of pearly whites. A job like his provided him many benefits which include dental.

"Yes. The contestants are ready and are prepared. Though unfortunately, we did lose one."

"Tried to escape?" questioned Drago.

"Suicide, sir."

Drago's face turned into a frown but it quickly switched back to a smile.

"That's the last time we allow mental patients. Oh well, no problem. I forgot to mention that we have a late entry. Bring her out!"

A body is thrown from the helicopter and landed with a thud. The face was hidden under a black hood and the hands were bound by rope. The Director could see by the person's body that they were female and they wore a red dress. The pilot roughly picked up the woman and removed the hood.

It was Black Orchid.

The area around her eye was a purplish-bruise and a small trickle of dried blood was under her nose. Her hair was ravaged a certain parts of her dress was ripped. The Director was confused.

"Your secretary?"

"Ann? No, a little rat that likes to spill secrets out to the enemy. She's working for Griffin."

The Director still had a confused look on his face.

"You mean to tell me that she's a part of the Resistance?"

"In some form or another. She is just a hired hand to do the dirty work that Griffin doesn't like to touch, a paid accomplice to help promote Griffin's cause."

Drago turned to Black Orchid and walked toward her. He was well within her personal space and smelled her.

"It's such a pity that he picked such a fine specimen to handle things that he himself should have done. It's such a waste…unless you wish to switch sides? Perhaps, you might enjoy the taste of bad fruit?"

Orchid responded with to Drago's questions with a small missile of saliva. The liquid hit Drago in the eye. The pilot responded by hitting Orchid in the back of the head with his pistol which knocked her out.

Drago wiped the spit from his eye as he laughed.

"Take her away. Put her with the other contestants. But first, give her some new clothing. A woman must look her best if she is to be on television."

The pilot responded with a nod and heaved the unconscious woman over his shoulder and took her to the hold where the others were.

Drago and the Director headed in the opposite direction, toward the main command. The Director was still confused. He knew a man in his position should not be asking many questions, but he wondered why Drago is so keen on keeping that woman alive instead of killing her off?

"Mr. Leviton, don't you think she is somewhat of a threat? Why not just kill her now and be done with it?"

Drago laughed as they entered the elevator. The Director pushed a button that would take them to their floor.

"A fine woman like that is a ratings grabber, my friend. We needed sex appeal and we got it. She can fight; she took out five of our security guard before we caught her. She was in the records room; she was logged into our secret divisions."

"Secret divisions?"

"Something for me to know and you not to know, unless you wish to relinquish your position and your life?"

The Director quickly shook his head out of fear.

"No sir, no."

The Director decided to change the subject back to Black Orchid.

"But, Mr. Leviton, even if what you say is true…which I know it is, I know it is. No human has managed to make it through alive to the final round."

Drago nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I believed the closest was an Indian named Eagle from last year's Tournament. Too bad he was not a team player. That became his undoing."

"His brother has entered the tournament. Chief Thunder is his name."

"Excellent, put that little fact in his promo video. I'm sure that will bring out a couple of sympathizers on his side…and to our program."

With a beep, the door slid open and both men exit into the command center.

The command center was a circular room with a cube screen in the middle which showed different camera angles on the island as well as the rooms where there was sure to be fighting in. There were people at desks who typed into computers with headsets on. As Drago walked into the room, everybody started to applaud for him. He started shaking hands and gave out thank-you's like they were going out of style.

He made his way to his desk at the other end of the room where he silenced the crowd.

"I just want to say that let's give those people one hell of a show!"

The people responded with a applause as Drago took his seat at his desk and popped a cigar in his month. Today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

It was the nightmare again. It had come back to haunt her like it had always done. It was the same thing over and over again and mo matter how hard she tried, she could not change the outcome.

It was five years ago. Orchid was a police officer. She had a name. It was Julia Mock. A name her adoptive parents gave her. See was a part of a secret operation that was seeking to take a large drug ring led by the Infernos within the city. The operation was actually organized by Ultratech along with the city's police department. It was suppose to be a easy and successful mission. It was to be neither of those.

They were outside the warehouse where the Infernos were bringing in the drugs. Joseph, the leader of the team was spearheading the assault with three teams of eight. He was a Hispanic male, stern-looking but with a kind heart. He went up through the ranks far faster than anybody had before. He and Orchid took a liking to each other. It became something more, something intimate. They were lovers.

Rain poured down as Joseph gave the signal. The teams charged in weapons ready. They were told the Infernos were to be only lightly armed. That information was wrong as the police teams were cut down by advanced weaponry. Joseph and Orchid were the only two left, trapped in the warehouse with a wasp nest full of Infernos.

Joseph looked down at his shotgun and then at Orchid.

"I got three shells left. What about you?"

Orchid didn't even have to look at her pistol to know how many clips she had with her.

"One clip! One fucking clip!"

Joseph quickly grabbed her free hand and held onto it. It was to show her comfort and relief. It worked

"Are we going to make it out of here, Joseph?" she said hesitantly.

Joseph smiled at her.

"Of course we are. I promise. Now come on."

They made their way through the warehouse slowly as Infernos were heard cheering in victory. They reached a corner. Joseph turned back to Orchid and gave her signal to wait. He slowly let go of her hand as he leveled his shotgun in front of him.

He slowly rounded the corner. He saw no one that blocked the way. He grinned when he saw the bright exit sign above the door at the end of the hall. Joseph turned to say something to Orchid when he is shot in the back. Joseph fell into Orchid's arms as she let loose with bullets which killed the sneaky Inferno member. She caressed Joseph as tears streamed down her face.

"Joseph. Come on, Joseph! Get up! Get up!" she said as she struggled to lift him up. She heard the other Infernos moving about, trying to find them.

Joseph shook his head.

"No, I can't. I'll only slow us down. You have to go. You have to leave me behind."

She couldn't believe what he was saying, that he was saying to leave the love of her life behind. He was the only person that she put her trust and her heart into. Now he was asking her to throw all of that away by leaving him here…to die.

"No! I can't Joseph, I won't. You have to get up, you have to!"

Joseph shook his head once again. He heard the running footsteps of the rest of Infernos. He knew he had only a minute to spare. He bought her close to him.

"You know I will always love you, no matter what. I WILL…always love you. Now get out of here!"

He pushed her away as he cocked his shotgun and blasted away the first Inferno that appeared. Joseph looked back at her with tears in his eyes.

"Get out!" he screamed.

Orchid didn't want to move. She did not want to go but she knew she had to. She ran out of the warehouse into the rain and crossed the street into the darkness where she watched. To her surprise, Joseph made his way out of the entrance, bloodier than ever.

He stumbled his way toward her when suddenly he is shot in the leg. His leg crumbled underneath him as he landed on his back. Troop transport trucks roared in and screeched to a halt. Ultratech mercenaries jumped out and invaded the warehouse where sounds of gun fire were heard.

Joseph was still on the ground when he was surrounded by two mercenaries. A man came out of view from darkness and looked down at Joseph.

"Well, thanks to you, Joseph, we will now be able to take over your department. You fools in blue were always a thorn in my side. But hey, look on the bright side; at least you get to die a hero's death, protecting the citizens."

Joseph spitted in the man's direction.

"Screw you!" Joseph screamed.

The man got a gun from a mercenary and aimed it a Joseph.

"No, screw you."

With that said the trigger was pulled and Joseph was gone from her life. The man who pulled the trigger was the mastermind behind the entire plan. She never really got a good look at his face, it was always in shadow.

She woke up.

Her vision was at first blurred but it cleared up greatly with every second. She tried to get up quickly but that made her head feel like it was going to explode. She waited till it subsided and then got a good look of her surroundings. She was in a small bare room. It only had a steel bed which Orchid was laying on and an open door and that was it. She got up slowly and made her way through the door.

She was now in a much larger room. Made of steel, the room looked like it should have been freezer instead of what looked like to be a training room. Six men of all colors, shapes, and sizes occupied the room. Some were training. Various exercise equipment were being put to their limits as the men trained hard.

She recognized one such man who was working on a punching bag. He was T.J. Combo. He was a black boxer who was known for brutalizing his opponents in the ring. He was stripped of his title because of that as well as having cybernetically enhanced arms. It seemed like he still remembered that as he was wearing exactly the same thing he last wore when they did take his title, a tank top of the American flag and boxer shorts.

Two other men that caught her eye was a Native-American who sat cross-legged with two tomahawks in front of him. His body was covered in war paint and his mohawk was painted as feathers. He seemed to be mediating.

The other was a ninja. He was practicing a few maneuvers and Orchid saw that he had a sword in a scabbard on his back. He wore a mask that covered his face except for his eyes. He stopped practicing when he saw her. He crossed his arms and kept that stance till she looked away.

She noticed a young man with a buzz-cut. He did not look like he belonged since he was not muscular, but rather skinny. He wore only blue gi pants but she recognized him as Jericho Youngblood, a young martial arts champion.

"Hey, what's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?"

Orchid turned to where she heard the voice. She saw that it was a blond and lanky guy. His nose looked like it had been broken in several places, several times. He wore a white gi. His hands were taped up. She ignored him.

"Hey, I asked you a question."

Before she was about to tell him that if he didn't leave her alone, that she was going to kick his ass, someone told him for her, if only in a much lighter tone.

"I believe that she wishes to not be disturbed."

Orchid saw that the ninja was the one that spoke. For some reason, she felt that he was familiar, almost like she had saw him somewhere before.

The blonde did not take kindly to the ninja interference in his flirtiest ways.

"Hey, who ask you pal? Last time I checked no one. So butt out, you're not wanted in this conversation."

The blonde then felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned to see T.J. Combo look at him straight in the eye.

"I go with what the ninja is saying, my friend. Trust me when I say you do not need to be where you're not wanted and you know something? You're not wanted here."

The blonde nodded hurriedly and then ran to the other side of the room.

"Thank you." said Orchid.

"No problem. Jeffery Rage there thinks that because he's Hollywood that every woman is interested in him. A little too much of an ego stroke, you know what I'm saying? Oh, by the way, I'm T.J. Combo."

He extended out his boxing gloved hand which she took and shook.

"Black Orchid."

She then turned to the ninja who gave her a bow of respect.

"I am Jago."

Orchid nodded.

"I thank both of you for helping me out."

"Hey, if it gives me a chance to make that scumbag piss his pants then I'm always willing to help out. You have to be careful when you're in here even though they got cameras throughout the place. They're no good protecting you, only watching you."

Orchid listened to the ex-boxer's words. He did speak of the truth about the cameras. She was just happy to have at least somewhat, a couple of allies right now.

"By the way, where in the hell did you buy that outfit?" said Combo.

Orchid looked at him confused before she looked down. She did not like what she saw. She wore what could only be explained as very short green jumpsuit, gloves, and boots. She noticed that her lasaken's weapons were on the boots and that green jumpsuit seemed to enhance…certain assets.

"What..how…"

"I guess you did not choose to wear that certain type of clothing?" questioned Jago.

"No!" she exclaimed.

Jago continued.

"Well, if you did not choose then they must have given it to you for some reason. Most likely they did it when you were unconscious. They bought you in and told us not to disturb you or there would be consequences."

Combo put in his two cents.

"I actually think it's a great look for you."

"Yeah, if I was looking to work the Red Light District." muttered Orchid.

Ahead, Orchid saw what look to be a large bullseye carved into the steel floor in the center of the room. An enormous video screen lied on the wall across. Numbers were falling as a countdown on the screen continued on and on.

It then hit zero.

Drago appeared on the screen, a sick smile on his face. He clapped his hands to get everybody's attention. Orchid face formed a frown which Jago saw. He could tell that orchid did not like this Drago character at all. Jago felt the same. He sense evil when he first met Drago. But the Tiger Spirit, the one that led him here to the Tournament told him to trust Drago…for now.

"Ah, gentlemen…and lady. Welcome to the Killer Instinct Tournament! It is here; live in front of the whole world, that you will battle your fellow contestants as well as a few special weapons courtesy of Ultratech! Whoever wins get whatever they desire in the world! And if we don't have it, we guarantee that we will get it for you because we know how to treat winners at Ultratech!"

Fake applause is played till Drago calls for its silence.

"Now onto serious matters, as you know we used to have a mercy rule. Notice the word used. Here and now, you will battle your fellow contestants to the death! They can cry for mercy all night long but you will kill them! You don't kill them, we kill them. Then we kill you for breaking the rules. Get it, got it, good."

Drago waited for a few seconds as the fighter s grumbled among themselves. One was extremely upset.

"Hey, I don't make the rules. Oh wait, I do, well it sucks to be you but that's only if you lose. Just think like a winner and you will be one! At least one of you will be! Now let's pull that handle and see what our first fight is!

Names zigzag back and forth over the screen till only two names remained.

RIPTOR VS. JEFFERY RAGE

"Well, it looks like it is Jeffery Rage taking on Riptor! Let me say Mr. Rage that you will be one of the first contestants taking on one of our special experiments. You are very lucky. Congrats, Jeffery Rage, I'm sure you're going to make us proud! Please step onto the bullseye in the middle of the room."

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" exclaimed the blonde. He pointed his index fingers like guns at the rest of fighters and started shooting at them.

Jeffery stood in the middle of the bullseye and crossed his arms.

"See you around losers!"

Drago cracked his knuckles and pushed a button.

"This might hurt a bit."

Immediately, a streak of light hits Jeffery from above and he vanished. The other fighters are surprised. Drago clapped his hands until every paid attention to him.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Jeffery is perfectly alright. We have tested teleportation a hundred times with one-hundred percent success. Don't believe me? Here he is."

The screen switched to a bird eye view of Jeffery in the jungle. He seemed to be woozy as he shook his head.

"Man, what a rush." he said.

He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in a jungle setting. He was on small platform, a small amount of feet from the ground. He slammed his fist into his open palm and he pumped himself up.

"Come on, come on, come in." he said impatiently.

A streak of white light entered the setting on the other side of the platform in front of Rage.

"Bout damn time!"

What stood before him was a terrifying sight

A seven-foot reptile with bright red-skin that had dark streaks of black stood before him. It's long, wavy tongue filtered out of its mouth filled with sharp fangs. A long tail moved back and forth as its claws clicked together. Riptor was very hungry.

It let out a roar and Rage's heart started to beat so fast and heavy, it felt like it wanted to rip out of his chest and make a run for itself.

"This was definitely not in the contract!" screamed Rage.

The response to Rage's outburst was bamboo cages that rose from the ground around the platform which trapped Rage with Riptor. The large raptor took a step toward Rage who then proceeded to try to climb the cage.

"I'm definitely going to fire my agent for this." He said under his breath.

He made his way halfway before he felt the clawed hand grabbed around his leg and violently pulled him off. He landed face first, his nose broken again as a river of blood poured out.

Riptor grabbed Rage by the hair and flung him backwards. Rage hit the bamboo with a slam and landed on the platform. He slowly got up but was met with Riptor's tail which slammed him into the bamboo again. The dinosaur grabbed Rage by the back of his gi.

Rage threw his first punch which connected with the dinosaur's jaw. The dinosaur was more annoyed than hurt by the attack. It responded with a punch of its own which clearly broke Rage's jaw. The reptile then threw Rage to the ground again. Rage had no idea where he was as Riptor put a clawed foot on his chest.

The creature roared and then spit out a green liquid on Rage's face. Rage screamed as smoke started to make its way up. His flesh just melted away as his hands tried to subdue the pain only for it to spread to them. His eyeballs deteriorated to a white, gooey substance. His flesh and muscle slowly turned into a revolting mixture of slime-like pieces. Rage let out a gurgle as he ceased to exist.

Riptor let out a roar of victory.

Everybody in the training room was quiet. The massacre that they saw meant to them, that only one of them was going to get out alive. Only one of them was going to survive the day. The question is which one.

Drago watched with excitement as Riptor finished off Rage. But what excited him more was that ratings were starting to pour in and they were already beating last years numbers.

"It's good to be a businessman." He said as he lit the cigar in mouth. He puffed on it a couple of times before he let out the smoke in a long strand.

It was only the beginning.

Dr. Cornelius observed the fight with sadness within his room. This was not what he wanted. It was definitely something at first that he wanted, but as time dragged on, he was tired. He was tired of Drago. He was tired of the killing. He was tired of being someone in the background who allowed everything to happen. He won't allow it anymore.

"You will pay, Drago. You will pay." He pulled out what looked to be a floppy disk. He wheeled out into the corridors. As he made his way, he heard a terrible roar, one of anguish and of pain. He grimaced.

"That fowl creature!"

It was Drago's special treat for the finalist of the tournament. A two-headed monstrosity that was pulled out when they used the teleportation for one of the first times. It made such a mess. It should have been killed off but Drago wanted it alive.

"Ratings! Ratings!" said Dr. Cornelius as he imitated Drago.

"I'll give you ratings, Drago. Ones that you would think that you will never see."

Dr. Cornelius wheeled off into the darkness.


	6. Bones and Plasma

Chief Thunder sat and meditated throughout the whole fight between Riptor and Rage. The Indian knew Rage would lose based on his cockiness as well as his lack of skills. It was something that Rage was destined for, to die a painful death.

He sensed that only a few people in the room will survive. Not everybody wished to make blood spill.

He felt the presence of his younger brother, Eagle in this room. His brother entered the tournament last year, an act that he told Eagle was forbidden. He never did return which was the reason, he himself, entered the tournament. But there was something else he sensed in the room, something dark, something evil. He could not pinpoint where it was, it was like it filled the whole room.

His meditation was broken by the sound of Drago's voice. The man loved to hear himself talk that was a fact Thunder knew of.

"What a great first round bout that was, wasn't it?" asked Drago.

He did not wait for an answer.

"I know, I know, you must be thinking, what kind of other challenges will I be able to face in this tournament? Well, trust me there will be plenty of treats heading your way. So let's see who's next?"

Names scrolled across the screen until two flash out.

CHIEF THUNDER VS. SPINAL

"Ah, ah, congratulations Chief Thunder! You should consider yourself very lucky! This certain experiment was a special one conducted by a Dr. Cornelius. I'm sure you will have fun with this one. Please step onto the bullseye."

Thunder got up slowly, tomahawks in hand as he made his way to the middle of the room. He made eye contact with no one as he stood on the bullseye. A streak of white light later and Thunder found himself on a rock bridge about hundred-feet above a large canyon. He looked around and saw he was in a desert-like area with mountains around. The sun was out and shined brightly. It was beautiful.

Thunder then felt extra weight at the other end of the bridge. He turned around and saw what looked to be a living skeleton! The skeleton had a yellowish-color to its bones. It wore a bandana and had a sword and shield. This seemed to be Spinal. It let out horrible laugh as it bones shook. It then took a fighting stance as Thunder did the same.

Spinal made the first strike by going for a downward swing with its swing. Thunder blocked it with his tomahawk and swung at Spinal with the other who blocked it with his shield. Spinal swung again this time horizontally which Thunder ducked and then hit Spinal with a low kick into its pelvic bone.

Spinal then tried a stabbing motion with its sword while it moved forward. Thunder moved and blocked away at each shot and then elbowed Spinal in the face. The skeleton dropped back and shook its head as Thunder spun around with his tomahawks. The skeleton blocked the attacks but Thunder used the force of his motion into his foot as he jumped up with a spinning kick and hit Spinal in the skull. Spinal flipped forward and landed on its back.

Thunder jumped up again and dropped his tomahawks on Spinal he blocked it with his shield. It pushed Thunder off with a kick as it rose up. Spinal charged with its shield and knocked Thunder to the ground. It bought its sword down but Thunder's tomahawks got in the way again. Thunder looked deep into the eyeless sockets and the darkness within. He felt the anger that the creature held. But there was confusion as well hidden deep within, a question of identity.

Thunder used his advantage of strength and pushed Spinal off of him. He attacked with his tomahawks but Spinal blocked each shot with his shield or sword. Spinal was an excellent swordsman. But even excellent swordsmen are prone to mistakes.

Spinal tried to use his shield as a weapon again as it took a swing at Thunder with it. He ducked and then bought one of his tomahawks down on Spinal's now exposed arm. The bone shattered as the tomahawk cut its way through. The arm fell with the shield still attached. Spinal let out a hiss which could only be explained as its way of screaming out pain.

It bought its sword up which Thunder blocked and then cut through the bone with the tomahawk again. Spinal hissed as it was now armless. Thunder then bought his foot against the knee which snapped the leg in half. Spinal dropped forward and landed hard on the bridge. Before it could do anything, Thunder bought his tomahawk down one last time. Spinal's skull spilt open by the blow and it stopped moving. Thunder was victorious.

"We have a winner! Congratulations Chief Thunder, you managed to beat an ancient warrior! You did much better than I thought you would. Congrats, congrats!" exclaimed Drago.

Thunder then was hit by white light and teleported back to the training room. Once again, he made no eye contact as he made his way to the same spot he was before. He got in the same spot as before and he meditated once again, until his name was to be called again.

* * *

Drago tapped his fingers out of annoyance. Riptor was a success. Drago knew other companies would be looking to get hands on something like the intelligent dinosaur…at any price. He had high hopes for Spinal as well but unfortunately those were shot down by that bloody Indian!

"Your luck will run out. Then you will join your brother."

Drago typed in a few commands on his computer. He hoped that the cyborg bought better results.

* * *

Sabrewulf felt a surge of electricity coursed through his body. His screams were heard throughout the room. He was in a chair, naked, as his body went through spasms. Long, dangling wires pierced his body which provided the painful current. He did not understand why Drago was keeping him alive. He knew the man could easily kill him now but for some reason, he does not, at least not yet.

"Okay, let's increase the voltage." said one of the scientists. Another scientist push a couple of buttons and the lights started to flicker.

Sabrewulf pressed against his bonds as the pain increased throughout his body.

"Alright, let's bring in the cybernetic arm placements."

Another scientist rolled in with a cart of what looked to be metal arms. They weren't shaped for a human though, but for a beast.

"What…what are you going to do?" said Sabrewulf.

"You're a product of Ultratech now. We are here to enhance you, to make you more efficient. You will be more thankful for it." said the lead scientist.

"This is not right! This is inhumane!"

"Well, it's a good thing that you don't exactly qualify being human now, isn't it?"

Sabrewulf screams turned into roars as the beast within took over.

"Excellent." said the lead scientist with a smile on his face.

A buzzing sound is heard as a electric drill is started.

"That ninja will not know what is coming."

* * *

FULGORE VS. JERICHO YOUNGBLOOD

Jericho stood up. He had no sign of fear in his eyes. He was prepared for he had trained many months for this one moment. He was here because he wanted to be here. He ignored what Drago was saying as he made his way to the bullseye. He watched as the white light appeared and took him.

He found himself in a much different place. He was inside what could only be described as a factory. It was hot as like if he was on the surface on the sun as sparks were thrown out from the machines as they worked on various parts on a assembly line on both sides of him. Steel chains hanged from the ceiling and wavered back and forth like they were greeting him. The only source of light came from the lights above which only covered a small amount of the room. The other source where the sparks that come from the machines.

Then Jericho heard what could only be describes as steel meeting steel. He heard the noise again and again. He looked up to a darkened hallway and he saw red eyes that looked right at him. More sparks flew which gave out a small amount of light to show Jericho what was in front of him.

It was a terrifying sight. One that would make other men run, but Jericho did not. He would not falter. The cyborg made its way out of the darkness and into the light. It had a greenish color to it with a long, blond hair massed together that exited from the back of its head. It had faceless features. Only those crimson eyes seemed to hint at emotions that dwell within the machine, if any.

Jericho took a fighting stance as the machine move forward. Each step it took was one step closer to what Jericho figured would be the fight of his life. The machine suddenly stopped. It stood there only for a few seconds even though it felt like an eternity to Jericho. Jericho then heard what sounded to him like a computer starting.

Fulgore was ready.

Fulgore attacked with a right hook which Jericho ducked and rolled over. He ducked again and dodged side to side as Fulgore let out a fury of punch which proved that the cyborg was a step ahead of Jericho. Jericho ran backwards as he dodged more of Fulgore attacks.

He then turned around and ran up the wall doing a backflip over Fulgore. As he landed, he delivered a sickening roundhouse kick to Fulgore's head. His foot felt pain as the cyborg's head snapped to the side. His foot felt like it was on fire. He had broken wood and ice before but they weren't as strong as steel. It was going to be a challenge to figure out how to beat this foe.

Of course it would have been easier if he didn't piss off Fulgore. Fulgore head snapped back into place at full attention as plasma blades exited its forearms.

"Aw, shit." said Jericho as he realized that he made the situation worse for himself.

Jericho backed up as he watched plasma spread throughout Fulgore's arms. He dodged to the side as the machine let out a plasma blast that slammed into the opposite wall which left a big blue hole.

Jericho quickly got up as the machine delivered a vicious kick into the gut of Jericho. The force pushed the martial arts champions into the assembly line. He moved to the side as the machine bought a plasma blade down. Jericho deliver a quick kick as he quickly got up and started to hit more of his kicks into Fulgore's face as he jumped over the cyborg's swipes. Jericho jumped and flipped over Fulgore.

As he landed, he tried a blind kick backwards but Fulgore caught his leg and flipped over Jericho who landed hard on the steel grate. He shook his head and then moved to the side again as Fulgore bought another plasma blade down. Jericho then jumped up and climbed on top of the cyborg's back and locked his arm around its neck. The cyborg violently tried to throw Jericho who hung like he was riding the bull from hell.

It didn't last as Fulgore flipped the man over who landed on his feet. Jericho ran and grabbed one of the chains and jumped on top of the assembly line where he beckoned to Fulgore to come for him.

Fulgore charged forward and Jericho swung on the chain as he avoided the machine attack. Jericho dropped to the floor and kept on running to the opposite side. Fulgore coldly followed him which was Jericho was hoping for as he pushed off against the wall and used the speed and force he gathered into his feet which went into Fulgore midsection.

Fulgore actually left the ground for a moment even thought it was only a matter of inches. It landed hard and sparks made their presence as Fulgore slid across the grate. Jericho landed on the assembly line again as he watched Fulgore get up. He swung across again as he hoped to hit the cyborg again. The hope was not met as Fulgore unleashed a extreme hot laser from its eyes which instantly broke the heavy chain so simply.

Jericho landed onto his feet only to be grabbed around the throat by Fulgore who then threw the young man into the wall behind it. Jericho quickly recovered as he threw a wild punch behind him.

That was a big mistake.

Fulgore parried the blow and stuck its plasma blade into Jericho's gut. Jericho felt pain, confusion, as well fear as he looked down at his wound. Fulgore bought the blade up a little higher which tore more flesh as Jericho let out a scream that echoed throughout the room. Blood started to fill his mouth as his internal organs were cut through.

Only a small bit of relief was felt as Fulgore blade left his body. He dropped to his knees as he held tight to the wound. He was a little woozy as the world spun like it was on a carousel. It slowly came to a stop where Jericho saw that Fulgore was only a few feet away, plasma coursed through its arms, a final blow.

"Ah, shit"

Jericho recognized his voice. The expletive continued until it sounded like was on a fast forward that it would make a cassette spit out tape. In that last moment, he figured out that it was coming from Fulgore, the cyborg's only words from their battle.

Jericho closed his eyes as he let the plasma engulf him.

* * *

Dr. Cornelius made his way down to the core level which was the base of power for the entire island. Everything that wasn't covered by emergency power would be off which would be about…everything. It was dark and dank. He wheeled was toward the massive doors which was being guarded by two security guards. The guards were slightly confused. Only engineers go down here, not scientist.

"You lost, doctor?" asked one of the guards.

"As a matter of fact, no. I'm right where I suppose to be."

"Really? What's your business down here?"

"Oh, just have to install something important."

"Really? We'll I'm going to have to ask for some papers then."

"Of course."

Dr. Cornelius reach into his lab coat of what the guards thought would be papers, only to be met with a gun. Dr. Cornelius first shot hit its mark as the guards temple exploded into a mess of skull fragments and brain matter. The other guard was considered lucky as the bullet for him grazed him. He pulled out his pistol and was able to get off a shot before he got two in the chest.

Dr. Cornelius felt pain in his shoulder as the bullet ripped into his flesh and lodged into the bone. He grimaced as he pressed on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Oh, what a fool he was to go into alone! But he had to, for he was the only close enough to get access into the core.

He slowly moved toward the button panel and pushed in a sequence of numbers. The door slowly opened with a rumble. Dr. Cornelius made his way inside and saw the core.

A bright blue ball of energy held in by special fields. Nothing will able to work on the island once it is gone. Dr. Cornelius slowly made his way toward the control panel which was only the size of a computer with a flat screen on top. Dr. Cornelius planted the floppy disk inside the panel and pushed it in. He typed and words appeared. Dr. Cornelius pushed a few buttons. An alarm started to go off as siren rang in Dr. Cornelius ears.

The blue mass then began to fall apart. Pieces of it drifted down to the bottom as the island started to shake. Then the lights went off. Emergency lighting was back on which made the whole room an eerie red.

He looked down at his watch.

"Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes, Drago and you're finish!"


	7. Frosty!

Chapter 7

Drago drummed his fingers on the table in a somewhat impatient manner. It was almost in harmony with the typing and clicking sounds of the computers around him in the control room. He was pretty much in good shape so far. Two out of the three experiments were successful so far. Good, but not great.

So he was slightly nervous. He had potential buyers on the line. Ones that he could not afford to lose. His career and his company were on the line.

A ringing noise erupted from Drago's computer screen. He pushed a button and a screen popped up. Drago was faced with Dr. Hamilton, head scientist of Drago's secret divisions. His gleaming, bald head covered with liver spots and he wore thick glasses.

"What is it?" questioned Drago. He hated to be disturbed right now but he knew Hamilton would only called him if it was something important.

"Sir, we're experiencing a drop of power in our generators. I checked with the other divisions and they too, are experiencing the same thing."

"Do you have the warp gate on?"

"Yes, sir. But I think…"

"Your job is only to think, Dr. Hamilton, when I tell you to think. Do you understand?"

Dr. Hamilton nodded his head quickly. Drago smirked.

"Good. Now it is most likely the warp gate. You know that thing draws a lot of power."

"But sir. It seemed to increase in power today. I mean its going by three times the power than what it was going by yesterday. I had to take some systems offline to divert extra power to prevent an overload."

"Tell me, Dr. Hamilton, do you like your job?"

"Yes…sir." said Hamilton hesitantly, fearful of giving the wrong answer.

"So do about ten others."

"Sir, that specimen we bought in through the gate. It's getting stronger. It seems smarter than it looks. It has been observing us since we captured it."

"Listen up, Dr. Hamilton and listen well. I don't want you doing anything and I mean anything to my wildcard. That specimen is going to send the ratings straight through the roof. I want it at a hundred percent. That means no probing, no cutting, not even damn heartburn! Are we clear?"

Hamilton nodded.

"Good. Now turn off the warp gate."

"That will take some time, Mr. Leviton."

"Well, stop wasting both of ours and get to shutting down that warp gate, now!"

Drago pushed a button which made the screen disappear.

"Amateur."

* * *

Dr. Hamilton bit his tongue. Something he should have done earlier. Now Drago was angry with him and when Drago is angry with you, you're lucky to still be alive. He turned away from the control panel and looked at the warp gate, a large circular object made of some kind of advance metal that was being observed by some scientists.

Inside the circle could only be described as a liquid of some type. Bright and glowing, it seemed to pulse like the gate's heartbeat. The warp gate was the source of power for the entire teleportation. He knew that Drago only told him to shut it down because it would take forever for him to shut it down. The Tournament would be over by then. That's all that seemed to be on Drago's mind was the Tournament. Hamilton then looked at the beast that was confided across the room.

Large bonds held the beast down on a large examiner's table. It was strange to see that beast was so calm. When it first came through the gate, it was in a rage with wounds and heavy bleeding. The club that the creature bought through laid on another table, caked with dried blood.

It took out fifteen men before it could be stopped, five by just one swing of it's club. They were going to kill it but Drago wanted it alive. Just so he could put it in the finals of the tournament. It had a hunger for bloodshed and now, strangely, it was silent except for the heavy breathing. The two head seemed to observe everybody's motion, almost, almost like it was formulating a plan. But it was a wild beast! There was no way a creature of that savagery could be that intelligent.

He turned back to the control panel and typed a couple of numbers in. It was going to take some time to get everything in plan for Drago's orders. It's too bad he didn't have enough.

* * *

GLACUIS vs. CINDER

"Now I know what you must be thinking. You're thinking two things," said Drago as his voice boomed out throughout the training room. "Why are there two names on there that you don't recognize and why aren't they in the room with you?"

Drago smiled as he looked down at the competitors.

"To answer both of your questions, it's just purely in the best interest of you all. Let's just keep it that you would really not get along well with these two. They are to say…a bit of ahead of themselves. They would most likely kill before I can get you on television, which would be a waste. So there you go. Besides, I figure you are should be entertain watching two opponents that you have no connection beat the living shit out of each other. It will clear your head little bit. Question answered, minds cleared, and we're able to continue on with the program."

The screen then faded to a commercial.

* * *

Glacius looked around at the area that he was teleported to. A mountain terrain covered with ice and snow above a mist. From inside the cave, it was quite spectacular. But Glacius did not have time to sit around and watch the view. He had a battle that he needed to win. He must win it to ensure his survival.

He made his way outside. A stone path that formed a circle was cleared away of snow. It almost looked like it was prepared like that on purpose. Glacius looked up at what looked to be a small temple. The ice that smothered it, sparkled in the sunlight. It was a beautiful sight. The world itself seemed to be beautiful and calm. Too bad, he cannot say the same thing about the inhabitants.

"Well, well."

Glacius broke from his thoughts as the words echoed throughout the area. Glacius took a defensive position.

"Show yourself!"

Glacius was only met with laughter that echoed throughout the area. It was almost hard for Glacius to pinpoint the exact location. He then noticed that it was coming from the temple which then he also noticed the living being made of lava and flames.

"Cinder." said Glacius. The obstacle that stood before him and freedom was right in front of him.

Cinder jumped over the three steps and landed with a hiss in the snow. He slowly made his way toward Glacius as he left footprints that melted through the snow into the ground. His body breathed in the fresh oxygen that the area supplied him with. He was gaining new strength.

"Well, it's not the fucking human torch, I tell you that. Not as catchy."

Cinder slowly walked around Glacius who had not moved from his defense position. He looked Glacius up and down as he observed his opponent.

"But hey Frosty! Where's your button nose and corncob pipe? I was hoping to get you to do a couple of jigs for me."

Glacius watched Cinder's movements, not knowing when Cinder might make a move to attack.

"Ooohhh, so cold you are to me, Frosty. But I got a question for you. Now take your time but I really want to know because I rather do this shit now and get out of here. So, you want to just make this quick and easy or slow and painful?"

Glacius answer was in the form of an ice ball thrown at a great speed toward Cinder. Cinder moved his body to the side as he watched the ice ball shattered onto the ground.

"Slow and painful it is." said Cinder with joy on the inside.

Glacius and Cinder charged at each other screaming. Their bodies collide with a heavy thud and followed by a sizzling sound. Glacius had the advantage of weight and was on top of Cinder where he unleashed a flurry of punches. With each punch, Glacius's hands melt a slight bit only to reform hard enough for the next blow to come.

Cinder unleashed a fireball into Glacius's eyes which temporary blinded the alien. Cinder rolled the alien off to the side and then proceeded to follow with a few punches of his own.

The alien quickly transformed into a liquid form and made his way under the fiery criminal. Cinder was surprised.

"Sneaky bastard aren't you?"

Glacius reformed just as Cinder unleashed a stream of fire which hit Glacius directly in the chest where the alien screamed as stream rose up as his body melted a little bit more.

"Come on! Give it up while you still can. You can't defeat me! I'm invincible, baby! Nobody's got powers like these! I'm one of a kind and I love it!"

Glacius threw a couple more ice balls but Cinder knocked them out of the air with a few fireballs of his own. Glacius threw a right hook which Cinder ducked under and responded with one of his own. Then Glacius tried a left hook but was met with the same response. Cinder then did a dropkick maneuver which knocked the alien off its feet. Cinder quickly flipped back up.

"You like that one, ice cube or should I just say soon to be just ice tea? That was something I learned in the pen from my fellow convicts."

Glacius slowly got up as what could be only described as blood in the form of water started to drip down from the wound that have not healed yet. Glacius coughed out more of the blood as he hunched over.

"Oh, so you do bleed. That means that I can kill you. Nothing personal, really, it's just business. Trust me; you'll get over it real quickly."

Glacius formed large ice blade and tried to stab Cinder who stepped aside. Flames started to shoot out of Cinder's knuckles as he instantly melt through the ice blade. He then proceeded with a backhand follow by a kick to the gut.

"I think you had enough."

With that said, Cinder hit Glacius with a vicious uppercut that knocked him off his feet and over the edge of the mountain. Glacius hit the ground after a good fifty feet drop which cracked the ground underneath him.

His breathing was becoming shallow as a wave of sadness entered into his ice-covered heart. He would never be able to get his ship. He would never to be able to see his home planet and his race ever again.

He had failed.

_No!_

Glacius slammed his fist onto the ground, enabling more cracks to show up underneath him. He has not failed. He will not fail. Glacius slowly started to get up.

Cinder watched him from above with a sneer. The alien was becoming an irritation to him. This was supposed to be a easy job and the alien was making things difficult for him to earn his prize.

"I guess you haven't enough.."

Cinder lava body started to build up flames as he sucked in all the oxygen around him. With a push of his foot he jumped off the mountain toward the down Glacius. Cinder's body started to take the form of a falling star as he left a streak of flames behind him.

"You're going to be well done, my friend!" Cinder screamed.

If Glacius could smile, he would. He waited for the right moment to come. When Cinder came close enough, Glacius took the last amount of his strength to move away at the last second. Cinder crashed through the ground which actually happened to be ice, into the lake that waited below.

Cinder only had a few seconds to realize what happened as his entire body inside and out started to cool down rapidly. He tried to swim upwards but his legs and arms grew stiff as they solidified. He almost didn't feel a thing.

Well, maybe shock.

Now he was just a lifeless statue that made its way to the bottom of the lake. Glacius on the other hand, while wounded, was still alive and kicking. He got up slowly as his wounds started to heal. He was happy. He was happy that he still had a chance to go home. That was all that he needed right now. That was all he going for him.

* * *

"Damn it!" said Drago as he slammed his fists down on the desk which attracted a few glances toward his way. Drago stared back at them. "Are we on a break!? I don't think we are!"

Everybody bounded quickly to finish whatever they were doing or just to keep out of the path of Drago's rage. Another project down the drain! Sure he got high ratings for that match but he really wanted to prove that the alien's race was inferior and now he lost a potential weapon. He hasn't seen a record this bad since, well, never.

"You aren't going to get away that easy."

Drago slowly put on a pair of headphones with a small microphone that extended outward. Drago turned his chair around so that nobody saw him talking as he pushed a button on the side of the headphones.

"Squad fifteen." said a voice on the other end of the line. It was difficult to hear over the static.

"I want you to eliminate that alien, ASAP."

"Yes, sir."

"Make it quietly."

"Copy that, sir. Squad fifteen, over and out."

Drago swung back in his chair as he smiled. If that alien thought he was going home he had another thing coming. Drago leaned over and pushed a few keys.

"Yes, Mr.Leviton."

"How's my new experiment going?"

"It went great, Mr. Leviton. The experiment was a success. The alterations are complete and the subject is ready for combat testing. We're standing by, ready to take down combat data."

"Good. I got the perfect candidate. I hope that ninja likes dogs."

* * *

Orchid silently let out a celebration on the inside. Cinder was heartless, hollow, and seemed to enjoy making Glacius suffer. She didn't know if Glacius was good or evil but she definitely could tell that Cinder was on the bad side.

"Man, Cinder didn't see that coming. That Glacius was one cool cucumber if you know what I mean." said Combo as he went back to hit the punching bag a couple more times.

Thunder was still meditating as he still haven't move from that one spot after he fought Spinal.

"I sense that you are happy with the results."

Orchid looked over at Jago who had joined by her side.

"Cinder was a tormentor. It looked like he enjoyed making Glacius suffer. It made me sick."

Jago nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it would seem that way. He played around with Glacius too much and it became his undoing. His cockiness got the better of him and it cost him a deal. He paid with his life.

Orchid agreed with Jago statement. The next words that came out of his mouth caught her off guard.

"When you killed the Infernos, you had no cockiness. There was no eagerness to watch them suffer. There was just survival. You wanted to get out of there as soon as you could."

Jago turned towards her as he continued on.

"You were backed into a corner and there was no choice. You only did what was best for you. All because of the loss you had."

Orchid could barely manage to spit out the words.

"What? I don't…..I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do."

"No, I don't." she said as she got a little irritated.

Before she could say another word, Jago raised his hand to silence her.

"It was not easy for you, I can see that. I've sense great pain in you, Orchid. You had it for the longest of time. That will be your undoing if you do not heal it and let go…"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! You don't know what I've been through! What I've gone through! Where I have nothing to show for it because I've lost everything that meant everything to me. And as much as you can say that you understand, there's a damn good chance that you don't and that you can't."

Jago did not speak any further. He knew he would only aggravate the situation further as he saw that tears swelled up in Orchid's eyes, ready to drop at a moment's notice. He HAD felt her pain, though when he felt it, he did not know it was hers at that time. But now he knew. They had a connection of some sort. He could feel what she felt.

Leave her be.

Jago listened to the Tiger Spirit give him its wisdom. He wanted to say something to Orchid, apologize, hold her, do anything to make her feel better.

Leave her be. There is nothing you can do for her.

Jago thought about defying the Tiger Spirit's words.

Nothing! You will only make things worse!

Jago could only look at the ground as he walked off. The Tiger Spirit was always there for him. It was there to guide him to total enlightenment and his destiny. He was told by the monks that raised him to always obey the Tiger Spirit no matter what, for even if it seemed like the Tiger Spirit is wrong, it is doing what is best for you.

Orchid let the tears fall as she made her way into the room where she woke up from in the beginning. She hated Jago, she hated the Tournament and what stood for, and she hated the world for what it had become. She fell onto the bed as the tears streak down her face. She heard someone outside her door.

"Why don't you leave me alone…"

She was stopped short when she saw that it was not Jago but Thunder. The Indian Chief had a look of pity on his face. He felt sorry for the woman. She had lost so much in her life, more than anybody should. He knew it because of the visions that he got. She was important.

"What do you want?" she said. She wasn't trying to be demanding and rude but she really wanted to be left alone. She didn't know what the Indian had to offer her."

He sat down on the bed beside her.

"He means well, young one."

"Well, he did it in the nicest possible way didn't he?"

"But that's the only way you are able to face things like that. Stare it straight in the eye."

"Well, I'm sorry but I think I rather just keep in the dark. It seems to be working so far."

"For now. But it won't last forever. Pain is eternal and will not go away on its own. Unless you face it down and make it go away, it will stay in you where it will fester. It will take you over until you cannot take anymore. That is a path that none should walk."

Orchid looked at Thunder. He seemed so wise, like he went through it a thousand times before. Thunder continued on.

"You are a strong one, my child. You need time to heal your wounds. But too much time will make you not want them to heal. You believe that if you heal, that you would tarnish the memories that you hold with him, that you would forget him."

Orchid looked up at Thunder in surprise. Thunder put his hand over hers and squeezed it.

"He would want you to move on. He was a strong warrior and he expects you to be one as well. You will, for I have seen it. Your destiny quickly approaches"

Thunder lets go of her hand as he stood up to exit the room but not before he said one more sentence.

"Let the pain go."

Thunder exited the room.

* * *

Dr. Cornelius moved at a sluggish speed. The wound in his shoulder helped hampered the progress that he was trying to make as he made his way through the empty hallways. The pain was almost unbearable for him but gritted his teeth and pushed through.

After what seemed to an agonizing lifetime, he finally reached his destination. He pulled out his key card and in his shaking hand he slid it through the card reader. The door hissed open as he made his way into his quarters. He wheeled his way toward his laptop which was already on and ready to go. He typed in a few commands and the message was sent.

Quickly, Cornelius's message was received in an underground area hooked with up with computers and larges servers. A lone tech is working when he spotted the message.

"Sir, we're….we're getting something here."

Streak appeared out of the darkness. He wore green camouflage and his long hair back into a ponytail.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's hard to decipher. It's pretty messed up, but I'm pretty sure it's our contact from the island."

"Good, that's the signal."

Streak walked over and pick up a headset.

"Griffin, this is Streak. We got the signal.

Streak listened carefully and then nodded.

"Operation Liberation is go."

Streak then turned around to look at the large number of men before him.

"We move out now!"

The men responded with a grunt and ran off to the boats as Streak slowly followed behind.

Ultratech was about to get a nasty surprise.


	8. Falling Apart

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct. Rare does. All OC's I do own.

Orchid made her way out of the room with some delay. It was like she was frightened to go out there. She felt some relief as it seemed like nothing has changed. Combo was still working on the bag which looked like it had seen better days before Combo got his hands on it. Thunder was back in the same position he was in before, cross-legged and mediating. Jago looked to be practicing some moves that involved the balance of only one foot.

She made her way toward Jago, almost hesitantly. He didn't notice her. Or maybe he didn't want to notice her. She couldn't blame him that maybe this time, he was the one that wished to be alone.

Her words did not come forward. It felt like she had no tongue and that her mouth was sew shut. She couldn't persuade her jaw and her lips to cooperate. It was like they were beyond her control.

Finally, somehow she managed to get back into the driver's seat.

"Jago…"

Jago stopped his training instantly. His back was still to her as only his head turned to her direction. She saw only a portion of the side of his face.

Orchid continued.

"Listen, I know you meant well…with what you said." It was just so difficult for her to get those words out. It was like they were jumbling at the exit. "I'm sorry that I blew up at you."

Jago turned to face Orchid. His eyes found hers and for a moment, it seemed like the air might be cleared.

"It is I that should be sorry, Orchid. I shouldn't have bought something up so painful. My judgment was misplaced. I should be begging you for forgiveness, not you begging forgiveness from me."

Orchid shook her head in disagreement. Though she knew the ninja meant well, this stance that he bought before her was something she had to disagree with.

"No, Jago. I was in the wrong. I just didn't realize it till now. I just had to let go. The pain, the sorrow, everything that was eating away inside me. I had to face it or I would have never gotten over it. And I thank you for leading me onto the right path."

She extended her hand in a gesture of friendship. Jago was at first confused then somewhat embarrassed. He was not accustomed to the western culture. It was very hard to when you lived your entire life in the mountains in solitude.

Jago never knew his birth parents. He was found on the steps of a monastery as a baby by the monks that inhabited it. They took him in and raised him like he was one of their own. He was trained by them where they taught him martial arts and the act of meditation.

Then he met the Tiger Spirit, a great being that the monks prayed to. Jago was taken under the Tiger Spirit's wing that helped him become who he was today. The Tiger Spirit said that Jago was to have a great destiny. That he was to bring a new light to the world. His journey bought him here, the Killer Instinct Tournament.

"You're supposed to shake, you know?"

Jago looked over at Combo who had a small smile on his face as the boxer crossed his arms. Combo continued.

"You know, shake. You take her hand with your hand and make both of them go up and down."

Jago at a slow molasses speed lifted his hand and put it in hers. As they shook, he realized that he was starting to feel something. He knew that he had felt a vague connection before, but now he could see that it was one that was starting to make its presence known.

"Now, you let go man," said Combo who seemed to have taken a position of being a teacher of western culture.

Jago saw that he still held onto her hand. He felt that embarrassment creep up again as he let go. It quickly disappeared as he felt one of Combo's arms wrap around his neck in a sort of rough hug. He saw that Orchid was in the same position that he was.

"You know, it makes me so happy to see that you guys made up. I mean seriously, I could cry right now. But I got that tough guy image I have to maintain, you know?"

Suddenly, the large screen came up as Drago's face appeared with the sick smile still on his face.

"Well, isn't this nice? I'm glad to see that you're all connecting and getting to know each other. The good, the bad, though I bet you have not seen the ugly yet. But trust me, you will. Sorry for breaking this tender moment but we are a fighting show and you know what? I don't see any fighting!"

The three responded Drago with irate looks. Drago was becoming quite the aggravator. Something that he seemed to take great pride in.

"Well, its time for another round, so lets begin shall we?"

Names sped by quickly until only two remained.

JAGO vs. SABREWULF

"Congratulations, Jago! I know you've been training like a man possessed since you got here, so let's see if that training pays off."

Jago looked over at Orchid. For one of the first times, he could see into her eyes. He saw fear. Fear that he might not come back.

_You will come back, Jago. You cannot lose for it is not your destiny to lose but to win._

Jago nodded as he listened to the Tiger Spirit's words of wisdom. He made his way to the center of the bullseye.

"Oh, by the way Jago, tell Sabrewulf I said hello. I'm sure he will really enjoy that."

Jago vanished in a bright flash.

"He'll be alright."

Orchid looked over at Combo.

"Trust me. He's got all that ninjutsu stuff. One crane kick later and he'll be back in no time."

Combo smiled as he tried to give Orchid comfort. He gave her a slight pat on the shoulder and walked away.

She knew that Combo was trying to keep her confidence up. He knew that she was concern that Jago might not make it back. Somehow she knew that he would come back in one way or another. He had to come back.

But why did she have this nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong?

* * *

Glacuis made his way across the vast field of snow-covered trees as he closed the gap between him and freedom. Or maybe he was getting further from it. He had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he had to get back to his ship. He didn't know where it was, but it did not matter. As long as he was moving, he will be alright. He would feel safe and he would not feel vulnerable. 

That all went away when the gunshots started.

A rapid stream of bullets penetrated the ground in front of him which sent snow particles up in the air. Glacius rolled over behind a tree as the bullets followed and buried themselves into the bark.

Two mercenaries appeared from behind a small hill.

"I think you missed him," said one mercenary with a hint of sarcasm.

"I think you should shut the hell up! He isn't going anywhere. Call the others. Tell them we found the icicle."

The mercenary made his way down the hill as the other radioed in for back-up.

The lead mercenary fed in a fresh clip for his assault rifle. He made his way over carefully and quietly toward the tree.

"Come on now. I won't hurt you, I promise. On my mother's grave, I swear, all we want to do is take you in. That's it."

The mercenary quickly moved around the tree as he let out a hail of bullets. He was surprised to see that he found nothing.

"Where are you?"

It was a question that the mercenary most likely wished right now that he didn't ask. He was going to get an answer.

"Here."

The mercenary looked up to see Glacius coming down on him. One of Glacius's arms had formed into an ice blade of some sorts, a deadly weapon that gleamed in the sunlight. The mercenary did not have enough time to bring his weapon up. He didn't time to react at all as the blade penetrated through his visor. The blade continued through into his brain and out the back of his helmet. The mercenary dropped to the ground dead.

The other mercenary stopped his call for reinforcements when he noticed his partner was not around or making any noise. He slowly made his way toward the tree, his weapon raised.

"Hey, Harry. Harry. Make some noise, will ya?"

He slowly cut around the tree where he noticed his fallen comrade's boy. A puddle of blood soaked into the snow beneath. He panicked.

"Oh, shit!"

He turned around only to be met by a ice cold fist that smashed through his visor. The impact of blow forced the mercenary back into the tree. He raised his weapon but it was kicked away by Glacius. The mercenary tried to defend himself but Glacius proved to be too much for the young soldier as the alien attacked with a vengeance.

Glacius ripped off the helmet that showed an innocent face. Not of one of a hardened veteran, but a youthful boy. It did not matter to Glacius as his two ice blades cut through the mercenary's armor and uniform into the helpless flesh.

For that very moment they were eye to eye. What the mercenary saw was rage in the eyes of his killer. All Glacius saw in his victim's eyes was fear, though it mattered very little to the alien at that moment. The anger that boiled inside of him could have easily melted him.

The mercenary's skin slowly took on a pale color as he faded away. His eyes closed as his head lowered signified his exit from the world. Glacius ice blades retracted back and formed into his hands again. The mercenary's body fell over with blood smeared onto the bark. Glacius saw that his own hands were covered with blood.

The feeling of rage passed. Now he was scared. Galcius shook his head as he walked off. His eyes never left his hands.

What had he become?

* * *

Jago was in disbelief at first. The shock had paralyzed his muscles so that he could not move at all. 

He was home.

At least it looked like home. A exact replica of the temple where he was raised in Tibet. Pillars spaced out helped supported the roof overhead. He could see that they were high in the mountains. Fine silk cloths with the symbol of the Tiger Spirit hanged down and gave way to the wind. Pots littered the ground and a large statue of a tiger head stood in front of him. The eyes had a crimson color to them.

_Do not lose focus, Jago._

Just as the Tiger Spirit spoke to him, Jago as he had a feeling there was someone already here. One hand in front of him closed into a fist and the other on his sword's grip. His senses were on full alert as he looked around the area as he waited for his opponent. Jago then heard a scratching noise behind him as he realized, his opponent was here.

_Behind you!_

Jago managed to jump up just as something big and hairy flew by underneath. The creature hit the ground with a screeching noise like nails on a chalkboard as sparks flew underneath. With a twist in the air, Jago landed on the ground and removed his sword from his scabbard. The metal blade shined in the sun which showed off the cleanliness of the blade. It was a weapon that was taken well care of.

The creature rose up from the ground and Jago was able to get a good look. It was a werewolf! Jago also noticed that the creature's arms were branded with metal. The yellow eyes locked into Jago's and all Jago saw was hunger and insanity.

Sabrewulf let out a howl and charged at Jago again who proceeded with a downward slash. Sabrewulf blocked it with his metal arm and took and swipe at Jago. Jago rolled under the creatures attack as its claws left a trail of sparks on one of the pillars. The beast attacked with a tornado spin as its claws outstretch. Jago blocked the blows with his sword and moved back quickly where he did a leg sweep.

Sabrewulf was taken off guard as he fell hard onto the ground as Jago jumped up in his air to drive his sword down. Sabrewulf move to the side at the last second and then hit Jago with a hard right hook followed by a kangaroo kick into the gut. Jago flipped his body back and landed on his feet where he proceeded to do another back flip as he landed on top of the tiger head.

Jago's sword was still stuck in the ground. While he did not have his sword, he was far from being defenseless. He took a stance and motioned with his hand for the beast to come forth. Sabrewulf eagerly accepted as he jumped with great strength toward Jago and tried to knock his head off. Jago ducked under as they threw and took punches from one another.

Jago tried for a backhand strike which Sabrewulf caught and struck with a fist into Jago's kidney. Sabrewulf then bought his foot up into Jago's gut. The wind was knocked out of Jago and he couldn't prepare for Sabrewulf's next strike which was a backhand of his own. Jago stumbled back and almost lost his balance which he quickly gained back. Jago tried a flurry of punches and kicks which the beast took in stride with none affecting him. The werewolf bought a flurry of his own which was sure to leave the ninja warrior bruises.

Sabrewulf then picked up Jago and threw him off the tiger statue. Jago landed hard on the stone. His head was a whirlwind and he could not concetrate.

_Wake up, Jago! Wake up! You must not lose!_

Jago quickly cleared his head just in time to see Sabrewulf jump in the air toward him with claws extended.

"Endokuken!"

A green fireball appeared to form out of Jago's hands as it shot up like rocket taking off. The fireball caught Sabrewulf directly in the chest which produced a mixed smell of burnt fur and flesh. The force of the impact sent Sabrewulf flying through the air, yelping in pain as he crashed down into a table cover with pots.

Jago kipped up and removed his sword from the concrete. He slowly made his way toward the broken table where he saw Sabrewulf made his way out, wobbly. The animal shook his head to clear out the cobwebs and then focused back on Jago.

Jago took a defensive stance with his sword as both he and Sabrewulf circled around, waiting for one to make the first strike. Sabrewulf struck first with stabbing motion which was deflected by Jago's sword. He spun around where tried to take Sabrewulf's head off with a swing, only for the werewolf to duck under. Blow for blow, they defended and attacked.

But Sabrewulf's aggression got the best of him when he went for a strike that left him open. Jago took advantage of the opening and sliced downward which left a medium incision in the chest of Sabrewulf who howled from the strike. Jago followed next with a slice across the belly which forced the werewolf to fall forward to the floor, breathing heavily as Jago struck again with a slice down the backside.

Jago started to circle around Sabrewulf as he stalked his wounded and weakened opponent. He took his time as he waited to unleash the final blow. Sabrewulf looked up into Jago's eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The fallen fighter spoke with a slight whisper. He waited defiantly for Jago to take him away from this world.

_Yes, what are you waiting for?_

It wasn't surprising to hear the werewolf speak. Not after all that Jago had seen before in this Tournament. What was surprising was that Sabrewulf actually held back. Sabrewulf let him win.

"Why did you not fight me as a true opponent?"

"I did."

"No, you had many opportunities to take me out and yet, you did not take advantage of any of them. Why?"

_Stop, wasting your time and finish him already! This is your chance! Do not let it escape you!_

Jago grew somewhat concerned after the Tiger Spirit's outburst. It seemed like the Tiger Spirit switched personalities when Jago did something right or wrong, like it had an agenda of its own planned out and that Jago had to follow it exactly.

"Prehaps, I should tell you a story. Many years ago, as a scientist, I worked on experiments hoping to cure mankind of the many diseases that plagued it. So many failures had past by that I thought there was nothing to be cured for there was no vaccine made. Until...there was a glimmer of hope, a light at the end of the tunnel you might say. After experimenting around with lab rats, I co-founded a vaccine that fought against all diseases that we put it against and won. Not only that, but the patient is granted immense strength, unbelievable agility, and great endurance."

Sabrewulf got up which showed that his wounds had healed. It was like he was not even cut there in the first place.

"It was decided beyond my control, that this vaccine was to be tested on humans."

"And I guess you were the unlucky one to be chosen."

Sabrewulf nodded.

"They would most likely tell you that I volunteer. I should have seen it coming. A group of scientists locked away from the world, the only suitable human test subjects would be ourselves. It's different when you go from being the experimenter to the experiment, puts things in a different perspective. Everything seemed normal at first, just like the lab rats I gained great abilities that a mere human wished to have.

Sabrewulf then looked down at his clawed hands, a part of the scar that was bestowed on him in the name of science.

"Unfortunately, I gained what they wished to never have. By this time, we figured out the vaccine already existed in the world...as the rare disease, Lycanthropy."

Jago felt sorry for Sabrewulf as he sheathed his sword. The man was only looking out for the world and he paid with his humanity. He was afflicted with a disease that turned him into a creature that people feared, something he could not control.

"I have high hopes for a cure. But the only way that is possible is finding my partner that helped me gave this disease."

"Drago." Jago said as he already had one guess to take.

"Exactly. We were partners with the same goal. That was until his started to get twisted up enough that we were no long alike. I was in it for the science; he was in it for the money. He was the one that has caused me to suffer for so many years. I figured he would owe me for what he has done to me. But he figured that I owe him. He said he would give me my cure if I fought in this Tournament. But I know that he lies."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Drago is the type of person who looks out only for himself. He is fueled by his own greed and ambitions. No one will stand in his way, he makes sure of that. In this Tournament, there are losers and then there is Drago. Drago is the only winner when this whole affair is finished. The ratings pour in as the blood spills out. That's the reason why he wants us to kill each other...to fulfill his pleasure. I knew he would enjoy me killing someone to prove that his weapons were superior. So that was the reason I did not finish you off. It would give him that satisfaction if I did."

_Don't listen to this fool! He's a barrier to your destiny! He's blocking your way! Finish him and be done with it!_

Jago was still surprised at the Tiger Spirit's demand. Sabrewulf was not a threat to him and yet the Tiger Spirit wanted him to attack? As he pondered over the words, he saw something moved behind Sabrewulf and with lighting speed he jumped over the werewolf.

"Endokuken!"

A green fireball flew fast from his hand and hit the mercenary who screamed as the fireball sinked through his armor and into his skin. He fell back dead with a small hole in his chest. Jago looked back at Sabrewulf who looked up at the cameras that were overhead.

"I believe that Drago has heard things that he wished that he and his audience did not hear," said Sabrewulf as Jago unsheathed his sword, prepared to take on the mercenaries as they started to storm in.

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" exclaimed Drago as with every curse, he slammed his fists down on his desk with a temper that of a child. 

He ripped out the keyboard from his computer and smashed it down on the floor. He planted his fist right into the computer screen and then threw it across the room where it landed with a bang.

"I want them both dead now!"

Not only had he been made a fool of in front of a worldwide audience by two competitors but he had also lost track of Glacius as well. He was really have one of the worst days of his life.

"What else could go wrong?" Drago mumbled to himself.

The room went dark as the lights went out. Computer screens went blank and television screens turned into a static glow of black and white.

"What the hell is going on here!?" screamed Drago. The screaming of his voice could have made the whole room rumble without the explosions.

Red lights came on as back-up power was announced over the sound system. Suddenly, a rumbling is felt throughout the entire room. Gunfire is heard in the distance as a couple of explosions are heard. The Director came running in, his face flustered.

"We're under attack by the Resistance!"

Drago had a sneer on his face.

"I want all the mercenaries to focus on where the Resistance is attacking!"

The Director shook his head in disagreement.

"Teleport is down. Communications are offline, we have no way..."

The Director's words are cut off as Drago grabbed him by the throat with a single hand which showed off his incredible power. The grip tightened and with a quick motion, Drago snapped the Director's neck in two. He threw the lifeless body against a wall.

"I don't want excuses. I want results! Get communications online immediately and tell them that the Resistance is attacking!"

People quickly moved their feet along to meet Drago's almost impossible demands. He made his way over to two mercenaries. He faced one of the mercenaries directly in the face.

"I want you to take a group of men to check on the rest of the contestants. Make sure they're cooperating. If not, shoot them."

The mercenary nodded and ran off. Drago looked over at the other mercenary.

"I want you to get down to the secret's division and get Fulgore and Riptor up here now!"

The mercenary nodded and also ran off.

"As for me, well, who says they can have all the fun?"

Drago laughed as he loosened his tie and made his way out of the room.

* * *

"We've got no power! We've got no power!" 

A scared scientist ran across the room which was also bathed in red light.

"We're trapped in here. There's no power to the door!"

A couple of scientists tried to pry the door open in vain with a piece of metal. Dr. Hamilton continued to type on the control panel which he never left as he tried to get some sort of control of the situation. Luckily, the bonds that held the creature down were still intact and across the creature.

But what was strange was that the warp gate was still operational despite the fact that they were running on minimum power. Dr. Hamilton turned over to the scared scientist.

"We got power, just very little of it."

Dr. Hamilton typed a few more commands on the control panel.

"Everything seemed to have gone down. It's like the core has been shut down."

Then just like that, the red lights go out. Everybody in the room started to panic as Dr. Hamilton tried to get everybody to calm down. It was pretty difficult when you're also in the dark.

The red lights come on after a few seconds. All the scientist in the room seemed to have slightly calm down. Dr. Hamilton tried to instruct his fellow scientists on what to do.

"Okay, now I..." his words trailed off. He looked beyond the small crowd of scientists toward the table where the creature was laying on the table, a bare and empty table. The club was also missing from its own table.

The creature appeared out of the darkness, club in hand.

"We are not amused," it said with a voice that sounded like it came from the depths of hell.

The horrible beast took a swing and knocked people over like bowling pins. Scientists went flying through the air. One unfortunate soul got a hole stomped through his gut by the creature's hoof. Another had his head lobbed off by the massive club that was swung around. One female scientist was lucky enough to be thrown against a table. The force of the impact instantly killed her.

Dr. Hamilton was the only one that was left. The room reeked of a horrible smell that was indescribable. Blood was smeared on the floor and walls as internal organs were out and on full display. The creature made its way over toward Dr. Hamilton who was shaking. The creature bent down and sniffed the poor scientist. The creature reared back at what it considered an offensive smell as it noticed a dark stain in front of Dr. Hamilton's pants.

"We don't like you. Eyedol doesn't like you at all."

Eyedol grabbed the scientist by the foot and with one hand made him a temporary club as he smashed the fragile body against the control panel till both are unrecognizable. Eyedol threw the body away.

Both of the heads sneered. There was no challenge in slaughtering defenseless. Sure it was fun for awhile but where was the contest? It made his victory seem so hollow. He looked toward the steel door that kept him in and with a mighty charge he smashed right through it.

Eyedol looked down both ways of the long hallway before he decided to continue on in his desired direction.


	9. Dead Smile

Chapter 9

AN: I do not own Killer Instinct. Rare does. All OC's I do own.

"Okay, you know I might sound like I'm losing my cool, but I'm not, but what the fuck is going on out there!" exclaimed Combo.

Another rumbling helped answered Combo's question.

"Sounds like a battle out there. A major one," said Orchid.

The room had produced an eeriness of shadows with the red lights, something that did not happen when the other lights were on. It looked like they were surrounded by monsters. The screen where Drago would appear on and where the matches were shown was blank. The signal for their screen was most likely dead. The last images they saw was Sabrewulf and Jago being attacked by mercenaries.

Orchid was worried about Jago. She really was. She hoped that he would make it out alive so that she would be able to see him again. She never felt this close to anybody since Joseph and before Joseph there was...nobody. She wasn't that close to her adoptive parents as much as they were respectful and kind towards her. Before that, she was raised in an orphanage. She was founded on the steps in the pouring rain. She was abandoned.

"I have a feeling that we must leave this place."

Orchid turned to Thunder and saw that he was back on his feet.

"Well, I have to say something about that. You're crazy!" said Combo. "I mean it sounds like a good idea to you at first. But you don't know what's going on out there. For all we know it could be the end of the world out there!"

Thunder ignored Combo as he made his way toward the small steel door. Combo continued on.

"And besides the fact you can't get through that steel door."

Thunder started to examine the door as he looked for any defects that might help him open it.

The large screen turned into a haze of a person. It was hard to see who it was as the screen kept on fading in and out, though the voice was clear and distinct.

"Anyone picking on this transmission, please respond. Can anyone hear me, anyone at all?"

Orchid immediately recognized the voice. It was like a force of light that tore through the darkness. It was easy to see whose voice it was.

"Griffin?"

"Orchid? Orchid, is that you?"

"Griffin! Yes, it's me! Where are you? What's going on here!?"

"We'll invading Ultratech. We have attacked them on all fronts. The revolution has started Orchid, thanks to you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, that disk you gave us had the security codes that we needed for their vitals systems. We've taken over those systems. They can't defend themselves properly which was the right time to strike. Ultratech will be exposed for who they are!"

"Griffin, where are you?"

"Not far from you. But that's not what's important right now. I don't have much time and this signal is going out. What is important is that Drago has sent a squad of mercenaries to keep you all in line."

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" said Combo as he interjected himself into the conversation.

"Fight."

The instant that Griffin said that one word, the red lights go out which covered the three in almost total darkness. The giant screen managed to produce a faint glow which was helpful for the fighters to see each other.

"You know, I've only heard this guy for about one minute and he's already gotten on my case!" said Combo.

"Shut up!" responded Orchid.

She joined Thunder on the opposite side of the door that he was on. His tomahawks in his hands ready to draw blood. Orchid reached down and pulled out her lasaken weapons. Combo made his way toward the back of the room hidden in darkness as he still mumbled to him a slight bit before he cut himself off.

They heard the mercenaries' footsteps as they made their way toward their door. It sounded like it could be anything to five to about twenty. The footsteps stopped right outside their door. Muffled voices are heard through the door. The door opens with a hiss.

Silence.

Then a volley of gunshots rang through the air as bullets streamed into the room through the door. Yellow streaks crashed into the floor, walls, and exercise equipment as bullets tried to find their intended targets. Sparks are made as the bullets reflex off the same objects.

Thunder gave a signal to Orchid to move along the wall and till she got to the center. Orchid nodded and made her way as Thunder did the same.

The mercenaries flooded into the room slowly like a professional team that had dealt with this before and it seemed like there was about ten of them. Numbers were on their side but the skill was not as Thunder proved by hitting one mercenary in the gut with his tomahawk.

Thunder spun around hit another mercenary in the neck. Blood spurted out from the open wound like a hole in a hose that was filled with water. Mercenaries turned their attention toward Thunder which allowed Orchid to attack with her lasken weapons. The yellow lines of light glowed as she cut through a mercenary's arm. She bought the butt of one of her deadly weapons into the visor of a mercenary which shattered into pieces.

As the rest of the mercenaries tried to form a line to keep their backs away from the two fighters, a punching bag comes out of nowhere and knocked two of them down. One of the mercenaries turned around just in time to see a bare fist come at him. The mercenary's head snapped back as Combo's fist met the helmet. Despite the protection that was supposed to come with the headgear, it was no much for Combo's devastating punches as the helmet became a jagged piece of plastic.

Orchid does a spinning helicopter spin which knocked one mercenary out cold. Another falls to Thunder's tomahawks as Combo started on a fresh mercenary.

With such destructive force, Combo unleashed an uppercut which knocked the final mercenary in the air and onto his back. Combo wasn't finished as he straddled and started to beat the mercenary's head into the ground.

"Hey, hey! Combo! He's dead already!" said Orchid as she tried to ease Combo up.

"Well...I'm...the...type...that...likes...to...beat...a...dead...horse!" Combo said as he bought a fist down with every word. The mercenary's helmet only resembled a flat piece of plastic with cranium juices that leaked out. Combo breathed heavily as he got up and dusted himself off. "I'm finished."

"Good, I was hoping you were," said Orchid with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?" questioned Combo with hostility.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you were a tad bit overaggressive?"

"Hey, what do you want me to do? Insult them to death or something like that or-"

"This is neither the time nor the place for this right now," interrupted Thunder who decided to cool things down before they got heated. "We have more important things that need to be done."

"I do agree."

The red lights came on as everybody turned toward the sound of the voice. In the doorway was Streak flanked by a couple of soldiers of the Resistance.

"Who are you?" questioned Combo

"I am Streak, a member of the Resistance, the good guys. I will answer your questions the best I can while we're on our way"

"Where?" questioned Orchid as she, Thunder and Combo walked out of the room.

"We'll we need to be at two places at once, it's just luckily that I found you that we will be able to do that. I need people at the Secret Divisions to obtain the information. That's where Drago keeps all his files on his deadly experiments and weapons. I also need someone in the communication room to make sure that our message gets out."

"I will handle the communications," volunteered Thunder.

Streak turned to Thunder and handed a CD case.

"Just pop it in the server and let it do all the work. Trust me, you'll know it when you see it," instructed Streak.

Thunder nodded and pocketed the CD.

"I'll go with the Secret Divisions," said Orchid.

"Then you'll be going with me then," said Streak. Streak then looked at Combo. "You go with Thunder. He will need all the help he can get."

With that said, the group disbanded with Orchid, Streak, and the Resistance going one way and Thunder going another way. Combo stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, don't I get a choice!?"

Combo kicked at the ground and mumbled a few curses as he followed Thunder.

* * *

The last mercenary fell to the ground dead by Jago's sword. A circle of the dead surrounded both him and Sabrewulf.

"Is that the last of them?" asked Jago.

Sabrewulf sniffed the air as he searched for a scent of any other uninvited guests.

"No, I believed that is the last of them."

Jago looked down at the bodies that littered the floor.

"Why did he want to kill us?"

Sabrewulf head turned to the side almost like he was confused by Jago's question.

"Drago does not like when things do not go according to plan. He was expecting me to kill you. Ratings do not go up if it ends in a draw. His ego is not stroked and his deals are broken off."

Sabrewulf sniffed the air again.

"I smell burnt oil."

Sabrewulf made his way toward a direction as Jago followed. They made their way out of the temple and they noticed the smell was coming from a couple of jeeps that were on a road that led down the mountain. In the far distance, they could see the command base.

"That's where we need to go," said Sabrewulf. "Drago is in there. He must be stopped."

Jago nodded in agreement.

"I will do what I can do to help."

Sabrewulf checked out one of the jeeps. He noticed the keys were still in the ignition.

"You know how to drive stick?" joked Sabrewulf.

* * *

Meanwhile, Glacius was also on his way toward the same place. His hands still covered in the dried blood of the young mercenary that he had killed. His anger was getting the best of him that he was starting to feel like a human.

That was a bad thing. He stopped as he noticed a large chain link fence in front. A sign had a warning of a thousand volts on it. Glacius then discovered a open drain that most likely led to the sewer system. He slowly dissolved into a liquid as he made his way down the drain toward the base.

* * *

Thunder and Combo made their way into the command center. So far, they had been lucky not to bump into anymore mercenaries. The command center seemed to be trashed as it looked like everybody left in a hurry. Papers covered the ground and items left behind on the tables.

"The coast clear?" questioned Combo.

Thunder looked around and nodded as he entered the room.

"It looks like everybody left in a hurry." observed Thunder.

"Yeah, well, why aren't we doing the same thing?"

Thunder shook his head as he listened to the boxer complained more and more. It was really getting on his nerves. Though, he could understand Combo's position, it was just one Thunder could not take.

"Because if we don't do what we're supposed to do then many more innocent people will die. Where else do you think Drago gets his experiments from?

Thunder found the large server. A black and imposing rectangle with lights that sparked on and off. He implanted the disk into the small cavity.

"Now let's…"

Thunder didn't get time to finish as he ducked out of the way as a computer screen flew by. It smashed into pieces as it hit the wall. Thunder removed his tomahawks as he looked for his attacker.

It was Riptor who let out a hiss as its long serpent-like tongue licked around its lips. The dinosaur was in the doorway as it blocked the only source of escape.

Combo also took a defensive stance as well.

"At least we got him outnumbered," said Combo.

"I think we're going to need more advantages than numbers," said Thunder.

Riptor darted in with such blazing speed. It jumped on and off a table as it took a swipe at Thunder who moved at the way. He tried to hit Riptor but his tomahawk only met steel floor.

As Riptor and Thunder fought each other, Combo tried to sneak attack the creature. The dinosaur sensed Combo coming and used it's tail to hit Combo across the face hard which sent Combo flying into a table.

Combo screamed as he grabbed his left eye and blood made their way through his fingers.

Riptor attacked with a hard punch that knocked Thunder's head back. He dropped against the wall and Riptor tried a jumping kick with it's claws. Thunder rolled out of the wall as sparks showed their presence as the claws dragged down the wall.

Thunder took a swipe at Riptor's leg and just managed to nick it. Riptor let out a roar of pain as purple blood rushed forth. Now it was pissed and started to attack more viciously than ever. Thunder couldn't block all the strikes and he felt the claws ripped at his skin.

Thunder tried to roll away again but this time Riptor was ready as the creature jumped over where Thunder was going to be. As Thunder got up Riptor used its tail as a spear and pierced right into Thunder's gut.

Thunder looked down and then looked up at Riptor. A smile plastered on his face as the tail removed itself. Thunder slumped to the ground.

Riptor sniffed at Thunder and then leaned down to take a bite when suddenly a chair comes smashing right into the back of its head. It roared in annoyance as its meal was interrupted. It turned to face Combo who was one eye short but a full head of confidence.

"Get away from him, you son of a bitch!"

Riptor let out a roar of anger.

"Come on! Come on! You want dark meat! Here I am!"

Riptor charged the same time that Combo did and they met head on. Combo started to let out a barrage of punches onto Riptor as he attacked everywhere he could. He used his boxing skills to evade Thunder's strikes and attacked with his own.

Riptor spit out some green acid but Combo ducked under and hit Riptor with an uppercut that knocked the dinosaur on its back. The creature rolled over on its front and Combo jumped on its back and wrapped his arms around the creature in a chokehold.

Riptor tried its best to get the boxer off but Combo was not having any of it. Combo tightened his grip until he heard a crack and Riptor dropped back on top of Combo. Combo pushed the dead dinosaur off him.

"You're extinct now pal."

Combo got up and dusted himself off. He saw Thunder on the ground and walked towards him. Thunder's eyes were still open and a smile on his lips.

"I guess this was the destiny you were talking about my friend. You saw it coming and you didn't run away. You stood on your own two feet till it was your time to go. I won't forget what you said."

Combo then closed Thunder's eyes. His heartbeat was beating rapidly as he slammed his fists together. He was going to make them all pay for this.


	10. Betrayal

Chapter 10

The world seemed to rush by them like a fast stream in the woods. Everything was a blur as the trees of the jungles rush by them. Of course Jago wouldn't have noticed because he was holding on for dear life as jeep jumped over a small hill. Even with the seatbelt on, he felt like it wasn't enough to keep him in the rushing vehicle.

On the other hand, Sabrewulf was looking to be having the time of his life as he howled and switched over to four-wheel drive.

"How much further?" asked Jago.

Sabrewulf didn't seem to pay any attention toward the ninja's question.

"I said how much further!" exclaimed Jago as he hoped that would get the werewolf's attention.

Jago got his answer as he saw the fenced gate up ahead. That's when he realized that Sabrewulf was not going to slow down one bit. He braced himself as the jeep crashed right through the gate and onward.

They continued on toward the command center toward an open hanger where they stopped. The hanger was filled to the vbrim with giant boxes some covered with dusty sheets that were planted by the hands of time. Some were made of wood, others of steel. Sabrewulf turned the engine off and looked over at Jago who was a little shaken.

"First driving experience?" questioned Sabrewulf.

"My last." answered back Jago as he shakily got out. Sabrewulf followed suit, just without the shaking part.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that…bad. Oh my."

Jago and Sabrewulf stopped before what looked like a giant spaceship. A large round object that had the color of winter snow with a million blinking light going on and off in it's trenches which had a light black tint.

"I'm guessing this is not one of Ultratech's little toys?" asked Jago.

"Not theirs, but one they stole. This must be where they got their advancements from, their technology. No wonder they managed to pull ahead of the other companies. This very thing must have helped put Ultratech on the map."

Just then the jeep exploded which knocked both men off their feet and onto the ground. Both men shakily got up and looked behind them at the flaming wreckage.

A few feet away, the cyborg was waiting.

"Fulgore!" exclaimed Jago.

Fulgore let a small screech and it started to make its way toward the two.

"Well, what's the game plan?" asked Sabrewulf.

Jago unleashed his sword.

"The numbers are in our favor. We can take it."

Sabrewulf nodded and took a fighting stance with Jago. Fulgore kept on coming toward them, not missing a beat. Its steps sent a continued echo throughout the large hanger.

They attacked. Jago went with a downward slash but Fulgore stepped out of the way. Sabrewulf tried to intercept with an uppercut but the cyborg warrior pulled back. Jago tried a stab but Fulgore used Jago's velocity to send him to the floor.

Fulgore blocked Sabrewulf's attacks and responded with a resounding punch that sent the werewolf stars. Fulgore then charged into Sabrewulf which sent the werewolf in the air and then landed hard on the floor.

"Endokuken!"

The green fireball slammed into Fulgore's back. It didn't even phase the machine as it turned around and fire with eye lasers. The beams followed Jago as it left melted metal in its wake. Jago rolled forward toward Fulgore and tried to stab up but Fulgore catch the sword by the blade.

Fulgore fired its eye lasers and Jago ducked to the side. Fulgore fire again and Jago ducked to the other side. The cyborg then lifted up the sword with Jago who tried a kick to the head. The head violently rolled back but the body stood still. Jago landed hard and watched as the head returned back to its original spot.

Fulgore then tried to stomp a hole in Jago who rolled back. The machine then used Jago's sword as a deadly as it flung it at Jago who at the last second does a handstand. He felt the blade go through his hair and landed at a diagonal angle.

Sabrewulf jumped on the back of Fulgore going after the head. But the cyborg is very much a formidable opponent for the beast as it flung the werewolf off into Jago. They laid tangle on the ground.

"Numbers in our favor, eh?" said Sabrewulf that dripped with sarcasm as they both got up. Jago removed his sword from the ground.

"He was better than I thought he would be."

Fulgore plasma blades made their presence. The blades glowed with a light blue.

"Nice," said Sabrewulf. He then made his claws appear. "But I got better enhancements."

They clashed once again. Fulgore easily parry their attacks as the cyborg defended itself. Once again, Fulgore sent them crashing to the floor.

"You know, I'm really getting sick of this trash compacter." Sabrewulf said as he rose.

Fulgore let out a war cry as it charged up for another plasma shot.

"Look out!"

Sabrewulf pushed Jago out of the way as the plasma made its way into Sabrewulf's side. Sabrewulf howled in pain as he dropped to the ground. His whimpers a sign that while hurt, he was still alive.

Jago's blood began to boil. His eyes focus on Fulgore who was preparing another shot of plasma to head their way.

_That's it, Jago_

The voice of the Tiger Spirit returning was something that Jago did not expect. He thought that it had left him but it seemed like the assumption was wrong.

_Give into your anger. Let it rush through you veins and influence your soul. Feel the power!_

Jago closed his eyes and put both of his hands on the sword handle and held the weapon in front of him. The Tiger Spirit's words were convincing, assuring. It gave Jago much needed strength as he focused.

He opened his eyes just as Fulgore let out another plasma shot. The world was still the same as ever. The difference was that everything seemed much clearer and slower.

Jago slowly walked towards the twin beams that seem to move an inch every couple of seconds. He then flipped over them and then slashed Fulgore down the chest which left a trail of sparks.

Everything went back to normal in that instant.

Fulgore did something that Jago thought was a first for the robot.

It took a step back.

Fulgore looked down at what was considered its first wound ever. A long straight line that exposed wires and vital machinery that lied inside. Fulgore quickly assessed the damage and then tried to strike Jago down.

The problem now was that Jago was much quicker. Where Fulgore blades were supposed to impale Jago, there was just air. Fulgore was doing no damage while Jago was doing plenty of it.

Fulgore's metal body had deep holes and cuts which Jago's sword left. Its systems were going critical. The cyborg could not take much more damage. A small antenna made its way up out of a small hole in Fulgore's head.

_Finish It!_

Jago's eyes glowed red as he smiled evilly. He jumped up in the air and with a downward slash he bought the sword down.

At first, it looked like Jago did no damage. That was till Fulgore's body then spilt in half from head to toe. Spark jumped up as the last of the electricity ran through Fulgore's body. Then there was nothing.

Jago laughed hard like he won the mother of all battles. His eyes still a deep red. He then turned his attention to Sabrewulf. Jago then had a look of worry on his face.

_You don't need allies, do you Jago? They only slow you down. Come on, who's going to notice one missing person if he was thought to be dead in the first place._

Jago nodded in agreement with the Tiger Spirit's words. They sounded wrong but they felt good to hear. It was like the Tiger Spirit knew what Jago wanted…and Jago wanted blood. Jago made his way over to the wounded Sabrewulf who noticed Jago's change washelpless

"What are you doing, Jago?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

"Don't do this, I know this isn't you. I can smell it. This is not you."

"This is the new me."

Jago raised the sword in the air. But before he could follow up with the final blow, a hand wrapped around his throat and threw him against one of the steel crates. The hand kept a firm grip as the other locked another firm grip on the sword.

Jago couldn't really focus as the world was blurry but when his vision turned clear that's when he noticed his assailant.

Glacius.

"Let me go!"

Jago words sounded throughout the hanger. They sounded deafening but they weren't to Glacius who kept a nice grip on Jago. Glacius's eyes looked deep into Jago's.

"Stay out of my head. Let me go!"

Jago started to punch Glacius in the head a couple of times. But after the sixth punch, Glacius head morped into another hand which made it's over to Glacius shoulder. The alien's head reappeared in its normal spot.

"Your anger is getting the best of you. You must not let this happen."

Jago refused to listen to Glacius's words as he continued to struggle but the alien was having none of it. Glacius looked deep into Jago's mind.

"Control yourself, Jago. You are succumbing to great evil. Fight it. Don't let it have control of you anymore."

Jago screamed louder as his head started to burn. It was like a giant boil was inside. His heart was rapid as he started to feel sick.

"I….I..can"t…"

"Yes, you can Jago. You can."

Jago struggled.

_Don't fight me! I'm your way! I'm your savior! Your roots!_

"No, you're not! Get out of my head!"

Jago's felt instant relief. His eyes returned to normal. His unneeded anger was no longer around. He felt better. Glacius let go of Jago.

"Thank you." Jago said.

Glacius responded with a nod. He then turned and started to make his way toward the ship. He made his up to a small slot. His hand formed the size of the slot and he entered it in.

A doorway appeared in the side where a bright light was all that could be seen. Glacius started to make his way toward the light.

"Wait!" said Jago.

Glacius faced Jago.

"Why don't you help us? Help us take down Ultratech."

"I'm already doing my part. Without this ship, this technology, Ultratech will not have the abilities to produce more weapons of destruction. All I caused was pain to your race. I wished it was something that my ancestors could have known before they came here. Good-bye Jago."

With that said, Glacius entered the ship. The door closed behind him as a small but noticeable hum started to fill the hanger. Jago quickly got Sabrewulf to his feet as they both moved out of the way as the ship started to hover in the air.

The ship slowly made its way toward the outside. Then in a blink of an eye, it surged forward and upward into the sky at an incredible pace.

"Well, you figured he could have used that spaceship of his to at least help us out." said Sabrewulf.

"Every man is in control of his own destiny. We can't change that. How's your wound?"

"What wound?" said Sabrewulf as he showed that his wound had healed.

"The advantages of being a werewolf." Jago said as they made their way to the elevator where Sabrewulf pushed a button.

"Yeah but the disadvantages outweigh them far supremely."

They both entered the elevator where a long row of numbers stood before them. Jago pushed one and the door closed.

"Why that one?" questioned Sabrewulf.

"Glacius said to push it."

Sabrewulf was confused.

"I don't remember him saying anything like that."

"He said it to me," said Jago. "When he was in here."

Jago pointed to his head. Sabrewulf showed his teeth in a sort of eerie smile.

"Damn…we really shouldn't have let him go."

* * *

Orchid, Streak and the rest of the Resistance members made their way toward the secret division labs. The journey was not as dangerous as first thought as the group had met little resistance along the way.

It was strangely quiet. Either the battles above were over or they had gone down so deep that not even the largest explosion could reach their ears. They made their way down the hallway where lights seemed to flicker on and off at will.

They finally reached their destination, a steel door. Something had broken through it though, which left an outward flower design of jagged metal. Whatever was inside made its escape. Streak pointed at three of the five men he had with him. The three men took positions and then went in slowly.

After given the all clear, the rest followed in.

The first thing Orchid noticed was the atrocious smell that attacked her nostrils. Then she noticed the mangled and broken bodies that littered the ground. The blood painted and smeared the floor and walls which almost matched the red lighting. Overturned tables and computers were also part of the scenery of destruction.

What caught Orchid's eye was the large warp gate which was still on. The white glow held off the cherry sea that covered the room. She walked toward it, mesmerized by it's presence. She reached out to touch it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She turned around to see who said the words and was surprised to see Drago in the doorway. Before she could do anything, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. As she hit the floor, she looked at her assailant, Streak who had a pistol in hand.

"You know, that hurt me as much as it hurt you."

Her world went dim.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the center, a large computer screen started up.

The following words appeared: TRANSFER COMPLETE. BEGINNING DOWNLOAD.

More machines started up as an assembly line started to begin. Parts began to be assembled like pieces of a puzzle. Sparks flew as pieces were melted together.

ASSEMBLY COMPLETE. DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.

The cyborg stepped off the assembly line. Stronger, faster, and deadlier. Fulgore was back and looking for revenge. It unleashed its plasma blades.

OBJECTIVE: ELIMNATE JAGO.

It will not fail.


End file.
